Until your mine, remember me
by promise.in.the.daark
Summary: His lips glided up my neck line, across my jaw and paused at my ear. "I won't ever give up on you, Bella. You will remember." My eyes widened. "I'm not sure if that's possible." Can Edward restore Bella's memories? Or will darkness take over?
1. Epilogue

**Prologue.  
**

I had been surrounded with darkness for so long that part of me was forever diminished. Growing weary of the time I had spent in this retched obscurity, I began to feel myself slowly slipping away. But when it was time for my final release, I knew that nothing would ever be the same....

But although I had arrived in total darkness, the light of truth at once burst upon my mind and I perceived most clearly that the darkness could not always delude one's true self. Because love could overcome any obstacle, any hindrance that god persisted on throwing at it. Love was the most important ingredient, and it was one thing that darkness could not hide from me forever.

* * *

**Hey, well this is my third story. I got this idea in my head so I thought I'd write it down quickly before I forgot. So there is a bit in this prologue that is a quote by 'Francis Bone Head'? Yeah I don't really know who that is, but I kind of changed the words around so that it would fit the preface. xx**


	2. Captured Forever

**Captured Forever.**

**(Flash Back, eight years earlier)**

**

* * *

  
**

I didn't know how long I had been asleep since Edward left with his brothers for his bachelor party. It was still gloomy outside, so I knew I wasn't out for very long.

Our infinite wedding was just hours away. Soon I would be sliding on Alice's magnificent white satin dress she had designed for me, and walking down the isle with my beloved father Charlie. I would get to see Edward waiting at the altar for me in all his marvelous glory, looking handsome as he always is. Soon we would be announcing the words 'I do' and proclaiming our love for each other in a delicate kiss.

Edwards cold lips on mine made me eager to start the wedding. I wanted him here with me, but Emmett was dead set on having his little bachelor party, so I let him be. Everyone I knew was going to witness us tomorrow. The thought had me cowering as I imagined myself tripping over my dress and falling flat on my face.

Thinking about tomorrow was so arduous, that I found myself falling into a slow slumber again. My eyelids fluttered, but widened instantly when I heard quick raps on my window. They sounded desperate, but not threatening.

I got off the bed and approached the window carefully. My eyes scanned the night closely, but I couldn't see anything. Perhaps meddling teenagers looking for trouble? I was about to turn back for my bed when a small pale fist flashed outside the window and knocked again.

"Alice?" I whispered. It was Alice. She was situated in the tree out front of my room. Her eyes met mine which stuck out in absolute horror. Her sallow face was contorted in total dread, that somehow, made me fear for my own life.

I froze in terror. Her wide eyes drifted from me to the bedroom behind me, and then I knew instantly that I wasn't alone.

"Hello again, Isabella." A silk-like voice sounded behind me. I remembered that voice from the time I had ventured to Italy with Alice in a perilous attempt to save Edward from making a big mistake. Two male vampires had been in that alleyway with us. Demetri.

His stone hand clamped my mouth tight shut. Alice had managed to get the window slightly open, before lithely sliding through without a sound and racing to my aid. I didn't want to scream because Charlie was still asleep, completely oblivious to the monstrous event that was happening now. If he were to come and check in on me now, it would be the end for both of us.

Alice stood in a deathly position. Crouched and ready to fight. She snarled at the person holding me captive, but even I knew she was no match for Demetri. His hand kept in my voice. I didn't want Alice to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't do that. My body was roughly jerking in different directions, my legs kicking the air.

"Stay away you pesk!" Another angelic voice shattered my concentration. This voice I could never forget. The one that made Edward writhe in pain on the ground just by looking at him. Jane emerged from the darkness of my room and stepped into the path of the moonlight. Her saintly face twinkled beautifully. She smiled at Alice. "We want the human and nothing else."

"Not a chance!" Alice roared, though she spoke quiet enough not to wake Charlie. There was a bell-like giggle and then all of a sudden, Alice was on the floor. Twitching in obvious pain.

My mind went blank then. I watched, with tears and panic, as my friend was being tortured under the curse of Jane's evil gift. My body had gone completely limp, hanging there in Demetri's arms.

_Leave her alone! _I wanted to scream. _Just take me. Please, please stop hurting her!_

It wasn't long before it became to much for me to bear. Alice was left on my wooden floor while I was secretly stolen away forever.

"Edward..." Was the last name to escape my broken lips_._

**Review much?**


	3. Dark Abyss

**Dark Abyss**

**(Present)**

**

* * *

**"Master, Master! Come quick she is losing it again!"

"Stay away from me!" I bellowed, my own voice stinging my ears. "Away!"

I could feel the evil rising within me. The depth of it would be enough to wipe out this stupid place, but I knew that someone would find me and make it go away gradually. The feeling was utterly maddening! It was as if my insides were burning with such intense flames that it was impossible to die out. It was like becoming a vampire all over again.

"Bella," His voice managed to seep into my mind. "Please you have to calm down. I can't have you ruin my home."

His voice was only making it more unbearable. I clutched the sides of my head, both my hands clenched into balls with fists-full of hair. My screaming pierced through the stone walls of my cell.

"Please Bella, you are really making a fool of yourself." Caius chided.

My head snapped up at him. My eyes glared into his with enormous strength which should of gotten rid of him and his idiotic guard. But of course Renata was there to intersect my brutal attack.

"Look at her," Jane flowed inside with a smirk. "She's completely pathetic, Master. Why do you insist on keeping the monstrosity." I growled at her harshly. My teeth bared and anticipating to slice her into pieces. "Her eyes make me want puke! They are entirely black. So evil."

"Shut up!"

"It's a shame her little Edward didn't get to see what a true monster she had become. Bella is lucky enough that I granted her that favor, or else Edward would not have wanted to save the likes of something so disgusting."

"Stop it!" I shouted. "There is no Edward! I don't know this Edward, so stop mentioning his name!"

They both laughed together.

"Oh my poor little Bella. No matter how many times we tell you, you still won't get it through you're thick skull." Suddenly he grabbed my chin and jerked my head up to look at his face. His crimson eyes bore into mine with hatred. "As far as I'm concerned, we relieved your little Edward. If you became apart of the immortal under his bite, we would've had to search for you and kill you single handedly. But because Aro is so stubborn and refuses to end your life, I'm afraid you will have to endure your life in this prison. Edward would probably want it this way regardless."

I shook him away and reached up to curl my hand around his neck. "I could kill you quite easily if it weren't for your stupid servants! Oh trust me, when I get the chance you both would be the first victims on my list."

"Bella!" Aro shouted. "Have you no shame."

Automatically I let go of him and cowered into the far corner of my cell. I pulled my knee's to my chest and hid my face with my hair. If I wanted to get out of this place, I didn't want to upset Aro. He had complete control over me.

"Caius, Jane, Renata, please excuse us for a moment." Aro instructed in a soft manner.

"Would you like me to stay master?" Renata offered.

"No, I'm fairly sure I'll be okay." He assured her. A moment passed and the prison door slammed shut. I knew Renata and the others would be close by.

The monster hadn't left me just yet, but being in Aro's presence calmed things down a bit. He was like an antidote for my curse. He held me together somehow. Perhaps it was because it was his venom that made me this way, therefore we shared a close bond.

It was quiet, besides the sound of my ragged breathing. Being possessed with a horrid gift wore me out whenever I got distressed or angry. I didn't like to cause people pain, it wasn't something I did intentionally. If I were to become overly-anxious or worried, the demon inside me would fight to break free and take advantage of me. It would color both of my eyes entirely black. Anyone near me could die instantly. It happens slowly, a painful death. Like someone choking on fire, which eventually spreads through their whole body.

Aro came to sit beside me. His hand reached toward me but I flinched away from his touch.

"What's the matter my child?" He murmured, stroking my oily hair.

I closed my eyes, cautioning myself so I wouldn't speak cruelly to him. I took a deep breath. "I....I am a monster."

"You are a lost soul, is what you are."

"Monster's don't have soul's." I persisted. "If I had a soul, I'd be human."

He chuckled. "That is rubbish my dear, we all have soul's or we wouldn't be on this planet!"

I gritted my teeth. Aro was a good man, he just didn't want to listen to sometimes. "Why am I imprisoned here?"

"You aren't," He sighed. "You are free to come out and dine with us."

"I don't eat humans!" I snapped. "I want to be a human, not a meal for a fallacious vampire!"

"Ahh," He cooed. "No my sweet one, you're wish is not to be a human, I can tell you that."

I couldn't help but look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

He smiled and bent down to touch his soft lips gently to my forehead. "There are those beautiful eyes I've been waiting for."

My eyes must be back to their original color. Aro said when I was human my eyes used to be a lovely shade of chocolate brown. I was changed by Aro, who insisted on hiding me in the darkness for such a long time that it had become my power. I was sightless for an endless count, fire burning through my veins. Changing me, destroying what was left of me. Even after my transformation, I was locked up. I had inherited my power from the blackness that constantly surrounded me, and for that, I had become something utterly revolting. Aro stroked the hollow beneath my right eye. Being hidden away had caused my eyes to change to an astonishing pale gray, as Aro described. I had never seen my reflection before, but given the chance, I would immediately refuse.

I shuddered silently to myself and quickly pressed on. "So what do you mean? About my wish not being of becoming human?"

"When you were human Bella, you're wish was to become a vampire. You also had a lover, just like Sulpicia is to me. His name was Edward Cullen, but he did not like the idea of you becoming one of us."

I stared at his face for a moment, trying to remember what he was telling me. My mind came up blank. "This Edward.....he is the person whom Caius speaks of?"

He nodded. "Yes. The way you felt for each other was something I could not even begin to understand, Bella. I met you before, in your past life. You let me see your entire thoughts. It was quite amazing. You two were so passionately in love that not even Chelsea could break the spell."

It took me a while to register this, though Aro had already spoken this story to me once before. "But if Edward loved me, he would have refused to let me become something that would later destroy me. He would've protected me.....right?"

Aro smiled in a way that I didn't understand. He pulled my head to rest on his chest, while he brushed the knots out of my hair. "I'm afraid it was quite more complicated than that, Bella. If Edward refused to change you, you both could've died. By us. There was only three of you, but you begged Edward to come to terms, because it was what you wanted at the time. You desperately wanted to be apart of our world just so you could stay with Edward forever."

It was hard to believe that this was my human life he was explaining. Me? Wanting to become a vampire? Nonsense. It would've been nice to remember my past so I could get the proper perspective on things, but now I found that impossible. Edward seemed like a descent guy for wanting to keep me human.

"Hold on a sec. You said there were three of us?"

"Yes," He said. "Yourself, Edward and Alice."

"Alice?"

"Alice had the gift to see into the future. A very useful gift if you ask me, and we would have appreciated it if she joined the guard but she declined. Edward also had a talent. He could read minds."

"Just like you?"

"Similar, yet very different. I can only read minds with physical contact which allows me to see every single thought in a single head. Your Edward could read a passing thought, without the touch. Yours was the exception of course. It is believed your brain was some kind of shield. Even Jane couldn't use her power on you. She still can't achieve that goal." He smiled at a distant memory. "However, Alice was a very close friend of yours and also Edwards 'recreational' sister. They belonged in a family of seven. All vampires, but very different from the way we live."

I raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"They thought it was more necessary to feed on animal blood instead of humans, like us." He stated.

Animal blood? I had never heard of such a theory. Why would vampires drive to such extremes to feed on foul blood? Was it because they preferred it rather than people, or were they trying to protect the humans. Aro's explanation answered my questions.

"They cheated fate." He stated. "They would rather protect the human race and suffer mere pain as they grounded themselves in a living environment. I've seen the effort it takes to hold back their vampire side. It takes a lot of guts to do what my dear Carlisle has achieved."

I shook my head, trying to shake his confusing words. "Who is this Carlisle?"

He chuckled once and took my face in his hands. He looked into my eyes fiercely. "You must eat child. You are weak."

"Not humans." I whispered feebly.

He sighed. "Bella you are being unreasonable. To maintain a healthy life, you must exist with us. You are apart of this family weather you like it or not."

"I want to hear more about this strange life of mine."

"Yes, but once you have feasted." And by the tone of his voice, I could tell there was no point in arguing with him. Aro was a man of influence. He was perhaps the only being on this planet who cared about me.

He lifted my enervated body without effort and wrapped one arm around my waist to keep me straight. My limbs felt broken, my bones frail. The lack of blood I had been depriving myself of was finally taking its toll. I couldn't even walk properly without Aro's support. He towed me out into the bright light outside my confinement. I had grown so accustomed to everything being dark that now, seeing the brightness was frightening. I quickly hid my face into the soft material of Aro's cloak.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered to me. "I don't want you to be scared."

He continued to guide me until we were in a room with two others present. I could smell them. It was Felix and Gianna. I knew it was her because of the sound of her pumping heart. I could almost taste the blood that flowed beneath her delicate skin. Her warm radiance embraced me as we neared them.

"Ah, Felix and Gianna. Thank you for being here." Aro greeted them kindly.

"Is there something we can do for you master?" Felix asked, though he sounded a bit disturbed. I could imagine why he sounded like that.

"Actually yes there is. Before Heidi returns with our dinner, would you mind making Bella here, a bit presentable? It's quite relevant that she be bathed and especially taken care of."

I tensed as I felt myself being shifted into a different set of big missionary arms. I kept my eyes shut as Felix pulled my legs up from under me, and cradled me against his buff chest.

"Please, she is much vulnerable to the light." Aro cautioned.

"Of course master, we will take good care of her." Gianna assured him. A moment passed, and I knew I wasn't in the same room as Aro anymore. A faint breeze brushed against my skin as Felix carried me to an unknown destination.

Suddenly we came to a brief halt.

"Ugh, your smell is gut-wrenching. How do you put up with those horrible conditions in that rotten jail cell?" He demanded in a disgusted tone. He placed me on my feet, but I was to much of a coward to open my eyes.

"What is it?" He asked gingerly. "Does the light hurt your eyes?"

I nodded. I could feel the luminosity stinging my face and my bare arms and legs. It was an unpleasant feeling, something that I wasn't going to get used to right away.

I heard the sound of a door creaking open, and then light footsteps entering the room. The door slammed shut. "Felix! Why do you run off on me like that? Not all of us have the power to run at blinding speeds." Gianna growled. She stomped inside and I heard her place clothing on a nearby surface. Her movements were easily audible so I could almost picture where she was walking to.

She came and stood right in front of me. I froze, locking my muscles. Her scent was like an atmosphere now, closing in around me. I stopped breathing, and squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Well now, its been a while since I've seen you Bella." She smiled. I heard the soft fabric of her clothes rub against each other as she reached out towards me.

I took a step back and tensed my body. "Please," I brokenly whispered. "Don't touch me."

"I won't hurt you Bella."

"I know. But I _can_ hurt you." I told her honestly. The truth in my words rang with intensity, and I knew she could not escape if I were to slip up. Even though I wasn't very familiar with Gianna, I knew what kind of person she was. She did not deserve to die because of me.

She sighed. "I have to follow orders. You've been stuck in that chamber for so long. Please, it is my duty to look after you now."

I wanted to refuse, but I knew she would cop it if she didn't do what the Volturi asked of her, especially because the demand was from Aro himself. I had no choice but to let her take care of me. If I wanted her to be safe from Aro's strict pressure, then I'd have to do whatever she told me too.

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Felix, you may leave." She commanded. There was a gentle passage of wind as he left the room.

She turned on the faucet, letting the water run forcefully. She came over to me, but hesitated. "May I?"

I nodded. She lifted my shirt from over my head and then began undressing the rest of me. When she was done, and I was completely exposed, she carefully pulled me to the bathtub.

The water was unexpectedly pleasing. Despite my icy skin, I was unbelievably warm. A feeling I had never experienced before.

"Please relax, Bella." Gianna soothed.

She began lathering me, being very careful. The light pressure she used was almost funny, like she was afraid I would snap because she was being to rough with me. I rested my head back into the water and sighed.

How did it come to this? What had I done to possibly earn this life? Why is the darkness now apart of me? So many painful questions ran through my mind. I needed answers, but they were impossible to find. The only way I could find them would be to remember my human life, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, even with the endless days and sleepless nights I had as an advantage, I felt I still didn't have enough time to search for those answers.

Time was meaningless to me now.

"I never would have thought that you would end up in a place like this." She murmured quietly.

"Excuse me?"

She was uncertain if she should continue. "I-It's just that, you were so human before all of this. Just like me in fact, caught up in all this vampire stuff. Wishing to become a vampire also."

"Wait, you knew me when I was human?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not really. I've only ever seen you once, but we didn't communicate."

"But what do you know of me? Of the old me?"

Her fingers began massaging some liquid substance into my hair which smelt floral. "You loved someone, named Edward Cullen."

I sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

"The man's name pops up everywhere. I'm irritated because I don't know who he is, and he's supposed to be my lover?"

"It's much more complicated than you think."

"How?" I spat through my teeth. I was sick of being told that my life was complicated! How did I survive if it was so complex?

"I think there are certain people who can answer that, Bella. I am not one of them."

I sat up so she could rub all of the extravagant-smelling stuff into my hair and then lay back down to wash it out. I could already feel myself changing. I smelt differently, and I was no longer covered in dirt. Perhaps if I opened my eyes, the water around me would be completely gloomy.

"That's it Bella, you can hop out if you want."

I followed her instruction. She welcomed me into a fluffy cotton towel and wrapped it around my naked body. I let her dry me and dress me in unfamiliar clothes, all the while my eyes securely shut.

"It's almost time," She told me, finishing the braid in my hair. She had insisted on making me the most remarkable I can be, seeing as this was my first dining experience. "That should do it."

"Can I leave now?" I urged.

"Well don't you want to see yourself?" She insisted, tugging me toward a certain direction. I swiftly pulled away from her, but kept a tiny smile on my lips in case I hurt her feelings.

"I'd rather not." I breathed, keeping my voice even.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You must see what you look like before the banquet."

"Ugh, do not call it a _banquet._" I groaned.

"Oh c'mon, it won't hurt. If you ask me, you look extremely gorgeous. I feel proud of myself." She spoke with great smugness, I could picture the grin on her face.

"No."

"Open your eyes Bella."

I hissed, but it was to low for her to hear. What made her so significant to make me change my mind? I made a vow never to look at myself. I was a monster, hideous and unworthy of being glanced at. I took so many lives whilst in the process of handling my powers.

Gianna took a step toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to acknowledge the burning thirst that suddenly exploded in my throat, but her scent was driving me crazy.

"Bella," She said softly. "You are beautiful, Bella. Believe me. On the outside and inside. You just need to forget about everything around you and think about yourself for once. Please, open your eyes."

Who knew why her words stunned me so much. Why they unlocked another part of my mind that was hidden away before. I took a deep breath and for the first time, I saw myself in a way that I would never have suspected.

**I don't know why this chapter is longer than the others, I guess I just got into it. Bella has a power that is almost indestructible, and it only comes out when she becomes overwhelmingly stressed, sad or angry. She got this power out of the influence of the darkness that constantly engulfed her while Aro had her in that cell. Her eyes turn completely black and creates a agonizing atmosphere that can kill someone painfully slow if they were anywhere within a mile from her. Aro insisted on keeping her in that prison because he was afraid that her gift would get out of hand and kill all the Volturi put together. He thought hiding her away would cure things, but Caius and the other guard are intent on taunting her and testing her patience. Aro is very fond of Bella and protects her sometimes from their banter. **

**Just to explain things more clearer in case my description in the story was hard to understand. xx  
**


	4. My Evil Beauty

**Yes Bella is afraid to open her eyes**. **When Aro took her out of the Cell, it wasn't her first time being out of there, however she is very weak because she refuses to drink human life. The light has a major effect on her, I don't know how to describe it well but....its like the light is kind of stinging her because shes never been so exposed to it before.**

**Anyway part of the way I described Bella seeing herself for the first time is similar to Breaking Dawn**, *giggles* **I thought it was a great way to define her so I used it and made it into my own. =)**

**My Evil Beauty**

**

* * *

**At first the light was the most dominant part, and I couldn't see through. It clouded my mind making it hard to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids fought against the heavy stupor. My vision slowly regained itself, allowing me to see only partial pieces of reality.

I was anticipating towering, moss-covered walls bordering me but I was startled to find that I was wrong. Instead I was looking at a creature who was undeniably the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever seen. She was graceful even though motionless, and her flawless face was pale as the moon under the frame of her luscious mahogany hair. I could see that she was fragile even for a vampire. It was as though life was drained completely from her face, leaving an absence of sadness behind. It was evident that this girl had been in agony because of the raw torture in her pastel gray eyes, and the misery in her ashen lips.

I didn't know how to react. The new appearance wasn't a confidence booster, and I still felt like a monster inside even though the desolation didn't show on my face. I parted my lips to speak, but no words came out.

"You look even stunning with you're eyes open." Gianna said behind me. "I'm so glad I get to see them."

I glanced at her through the mirror. This was the first time I'd actually seen her. I knew that she worked as a receptionist for the Volturi, but never before have I seen her in person. She was quite pretty herself. Her green eyes analyzed me all over, and a small smile spread across her pink lips.

"Hi." I whispered, turning around to look at her.

She giggled. "Hello."

I turned back to the mirror and touched a lock of my hair. "You know, I still don't feel any better. If possible, I hate myself even more."

My statement made her frown. "Why?"

"Because I shouldn't deserve to look like this! I shouldn't even be alive-"

Four bangs on the door interrupted me. Gianna rushed over to answer it.

"Heidi has returned. Aro wants Bella downstairs immediately." Felix informed her.

"Okay, we will be there in a minute." and she closed the door. She came back over to me and straightened up the white cocktail dress she had decided to make me wear.

"Now Bella are you ready?" She asked with enthusiasm.

I gave one hard laugh. "Sure."

"Okay you are officially complete."

I rolled my eyes as she took my hand. I found it that I could communicate with Gianna much easily now. She wasn't difficult to talk to, and I knew that if I really needed her, she'd be there. We both had something that the other wanted. She had mortality, I had immortality.

When we entered the hallway she handed me over to Felix, who was obviously eying me over in shock.

"Have fun Bella, and try not to get too messy now." She reached up to kiss me on the check which sent my throat soaring into a burning frenzy. She left with a wave and disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go Bella." Felix said and wrapped one arm tight around my waist. He pulled me so close that the smell of his perfume stunned my nose. I tried to take no notice of him as he led me down the grand stair case.

Aro met us at the bottom, his arms spread out wide. "Ahh, my Bella looks so fabulous."

I really didn't like compliments but I forced a smile anyway. He hugged me close for a minute and pulled back to look at me. "You must thank Gianna."

"Of course." He breathed and kissed both of my cheeks. "Shall we?"

I was suddenly aware of what was about to happen. Just a few minutes ago I wasn't really concentrating on anything besides the light, but now right before the main event, I couldn't help but be troubled. I was anticipating this all day but I couldn't shake this terrible feeling that was gradually building. What will become of me if I finally give in and eat a human? I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Shh Bella, it's okay." Aro said softly, bringing me to his chest.

I didn't realize I had been so close to letting black take over me again. Aro held me close, his hand stroking the back of my hair. I closed my eyes forcing myself to think of happy things...but the only problem was, I didn't know what happiness was. There was nothing for me to think about, therefore I couldn't stop that madness from crushing me.

"Help me Aro." I begged. "Please."

He hugged me tighter resting his cheek on my head. "You have to relax now. Renata isn't here to protect me."

My eyes widened at the thought of Aro dying. His struggling body on the floor, aching with flames inside his body. Smothering him. Killing him. I saw myself too, eyes as black as midnight, unable to control what was happening.I squeezed my eyes, willing the curse to drain out.

After a moment of silence and torturous seconds, Aro released me and took my hand. I looked up in shock.

"Come on my dear, they are waiting for us." He spoke with a smile, his red eyes surprisingly warm.

It took me a second to understand that the demon inside me had muted for the moment. I knew it wouldn't last for long, though I wished it would. He tugged me gently when I wasn't moving, but gradually as reality managed to seep through my mind, and let him lead me to my fate.

Aro had a gift to cure me...

**Aro has that power over Bella. He can calm her when she is losing control of herself, because there is a bond between them that Bella fears will break if she doesn't relax. OH YEAH, and Bella's eyes are silver because being in the darkness for so long has caused her red irises to dilute and change color, if that makes sense. Just like being blind, but not really. LOL confusing much..**


	5. Pleasurable Thirst

**Pleasurable Thirst**

**

* * *

**"I can't." I whispered, leaning into to his body for support. "I won't"

"Yes you can Bella." Aro encouraged, urging me forward.

I shook my head. My mind was burning, throbbing with the imaginable thirst that I tried so hard to resist. There were so many of them, helpless and so innocent. But they were so appealing.

I could see it instantly. The warm blood pulsing under their skin. My thoughts were scattered all over the place but my mind was focused on one thing; Blood. It was amazing how blood seemed to be my top priority. Like everything else was just a backdrop, not real. Unlike the vivid crimson in the veins of every human that Heidi managed to gather tonight. My mouth watered, my body aching to snatch the whole lot of them and consume them all.

"Save some for us." Alec muttered under his breath.

The humans seemed totally confused. Their heads wondering in different directions. Nothing was more important than them at the moment. Blood clouded my mind, handing me over to the vampire side completely. I was ready, and I couldn't oppose. Nothing was holding me back.

"Go ahead and enjoy my, Bella." Aro insisted, and that was all it took for me to lose myself.

...

How could I describe it? It was the most magical experience in my dreadful life? No that didn't define it correctly. It glorified all of the emotions my body held, intensifying the world as I saw it. It was just simply fantastic, astounding, delectable, unbelievable, all wrapped into one splendid meal.

And the chase it took to capture them just made it more pleasant. Their screams aroused variable emotions inside of me, turning me into a true monster. But at that moment, I didn't care. I was unaware of myself, what I was doing, where I was. My mind was focused on the pursuit and the kill.

Thirty-three bodies lay motionless beneath me.

Aro came and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You've done well Bella. I am so proud of you."

"What have I done?" I whispered in a broken voice. Inch by inch the realization leaked its way into my brain which was now blank. I gripped the sides of my head, wanting nothing but to feel cold tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to cry, to feel remorse for what I did.

"It's a part of who we are, Bella. Please don't pity yourself."

"I'm a monster!"

"Enough!" Caius roared. "Stop being such a worthless, pathetic creature and get over yourself!"

"Caius!" Aro shouted at him.

"No Aro! I cannot tolerate this anymore! She is a waste! Why do keep her?" He demanded. He shot right across the room from where he was standing, and was abruptly in Aro's face. "What is it about her that you treasure?"

I stared at Aro, wondering how long he could keep up this serene pretense. But then suddenly I could see the resolve in his now brilliant ruby irises. "I have always valued Bella! She is extremely precious to me, since the beginning. She......she is the daughter I could never have."

My eyes pricked, but for a different reason. Aro thought of me as a daughter?

All of a sudden, Caius burst out into laughter. "You....can't....possibly....believe that."

Aro gritted his teeth. It was the first time I had seen him so frustrated at his brother before. The sight of an upset Aro triggered something unknown inside of me. Caius's laughter dragged on while the other Volturi members disposed of the dead people around us. I didn't pay attention them. I could only feel pity for Aro, who was trying desperately to stay calm.

I sat on my knees, watching them. Marcus was motionless, staring out the large mahogany window. He didn't acknowledge the silent feud building between the two.

Once Caius sobered up, he turned to me with humorous eyes. "You are nothing to us. Always remember that." He snickered darkly and then instantly darted out of the room.

His words didn't bother me as much as they usually would. I was to busy worrying over Aro, and what Caius's words had done to _him_. He stood there motionless, his eyes focused on a dim vision. I opened my mouth to speak his name, but there was no sound. I cringed away, fearing that I would just make matters even worse for him. Whatever he was going through right now had me mystified.

And then suddenly, Aro turned for the door. He paused and briefly looked back at me. I saw it then. The conversion hidden deep beneath his crimson eyes. Something had changed dramatically, but I couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He murmured and then disappeared.

I stared after him in confusion. What had just happened? And what was this icy feeling that was slowly creeping up on me? Nothing was making sense, and it was infuriating. Some part of me wished for the sinister dreariness so I could escape this mess. A mess that I had caused between them.

I had always known that none of the Volturi members liked me, except for Gianna and Aro and even Felix. From the second I regained consciousness from my impulsive transformation, they had tried to make me live my life in anguish. Mocking me, torturing me. There was never an end to my misery, and when I found out about my gift, it just made things much more agonizing. Especially when Caius made me so upset one day, that I very nearly took his life if Aro hadn't come and intercepted. They all hated me and so I was stuck in that cell forever.

I pulled my knees to my chest and let the moon rise over.

"Isabella," I was startled to hear Marcus's voice, but I didn't let him see it. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I forgot that he was still here. He didn't leave when Aro and Caius left.

"Bella." I huffed.

"Bella," He corrected himself. "How are you feeling?"

I scoffed. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does."

I sighed and looked back at him. He was still by the window, staring at me. The light from the moon illuminated his skin making it glow in fascinating ways. His jet black hair was sleek under the rays of the moon. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Well, I feel completely and utterly desolated." I told him truthfully. Marcus was close to Aro, perhaps he could give me some information. "Can I ask you a question?"

He seemed amused by that and answered, "It depends on what kind of reply you are looking for."

I pursed my lips, deciding how to frame my question. "Well I was wondering. What is it about me that makes Aro feel the need to.....I don't know, care for me? Like Caius said, I am nothing. Why doesn't Aro see that?"

He shrugged and turned his head toward the window again. "Aro and I maintain a depleted relationship. He is a strange being, who knows why he chooses to keep you."

"Do you think he really sees me as a daughter?" I doubted. "I mean, I knew he cherished me for some unknown reason, but I thought that was an act he put on out of pity."

Marcus chuckled. "Like I said, he is a strange being. Perhaps his words are sincere, and he does love you like a daughter."

_But why me?_ I thought silently. _Surely Jane would be a much better decision._

Eventually I stood up, but something was different. I found that I could stand without the support. Even though I was only standing, the movement was so graceful and elegant. I felt stronger. My limbs were smooth and potent. I felt that I could run as fast as a blinding bullet and see to the ends of the earth. I felt I could lift the world in my hands and carry it on my shoulders. I felt powerful, and I could feel the reason. Human blood gushed inside of me. I shuddered in disgust.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked again. I whirled around to face him. My sight could define every dust particle in the air, and distinguish everything in a sharper way. Even as I looked at him I could see a different beauty than what I saw in him before.

I couldn't help the grim smile spread across my face. "Brilliant."

**Bella is soo depressing isn't she? Review pls xx**


	6. Ultimate Escape

**Ultimate Escape**

* * *

Marcus grinned. "That's what happens when you drink the blood of a human. You become much more delineate, and your senses heighten."

"I can see that." I spun around in an elegant twist and then leaped. I landed on my toes without a sound and giggled. It was such a remarkable feeling, but it didn't last for long, as I remembered the lives I took to be like this. I felt colder than ever, despite the hot blood flowing in my body. "Um, please excuse me."

"What is the matter?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I shook my head. "Nothing...I just need to be alone. Thank you for talking with me. I appreciate it."

He nodded. I left him then and ghosted down the halls, searching for Aro. I desperately need to speak to him. I wanted to know the penalty for what I did, if there was one. I didn't like feeling so.....so beautiful, knowing that I killed to reach it. Who knew why I felt so horrible, I mean, isn't a vampire supposed to love the sight and taste and smell of blood? Wouldn't they want to swim in it if they had that chance? No, not me. My only desire was to be human, I didn't want to eat them.

There so many voices I could hear now, but I listened for one in particular. Suddenly I came across his scent, so I followed it until I heard his voice. I was led to a large door that had intricate carvings all over it. Aro's voice was inside and so was Caius. My hand hesitated on the golden doorknob, but instead I stood outside and listened.

"......If she is so important to you, you would end it right here and now. You wouldn't let her live this dreadful life." Caius's voice. He sounded persuasive, and I was guessing he was trying to convince Aro to let me go.

I heard a grinding sound. "How can you possibly expect me to do that? I made her, I can't just do that Caius. Its hopeless."

"No!" Caius boomed. "What is hopeless is your measly attempts to protect her! Look at what you're doing to us, Aro. She is distracting us from what truly matters."

"She is not!"

"She's tearing us apart!"

It was silent for a moment and I wondered what they were both thinking. I wish I had this Edward's talent so I can see into their minds and use it to my advantage. I was intrigued and wanted to hear more.

Aro broke the silence. "Do you really feel that way, my brother? You think she is....threatening the bond between us all?"

"Yes." Caius spoke with false sadness. "I believe that we can't get along as well as we used to, because of the constant danger she puts us in."

"Oh Caius." Aro sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the monstrosity you've created." Caius spat.

Again silence. I waited, feeling any change in the atmosphere or hearing any abrupt movements. Aro must be feeling very confused I can imagine. Give up his rhetorical daughter? Or go against his own brother. I waited for his response as the quietness dragged on.

"You're right." Aro finally spoke. "You're right Caius. Bella is a burden to us, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"I guess I have no choice then?"

"Exactly, Aro. You must do it as soon as possible."

"I must destroy her life." He whispered so softly that if it wasn't for the blood I wouldn't be able to make out what he said. But I did, and it rang in my ears so loudly.

_I must destroy her life_.He said. This couldn't be Aro saying this. Aro said I was a daughter to him. He cared for me when no one else.....He loved me. I thought he loved me as his daughter! He was beginning to grow on me also like a father. I also cared for him, deeply. Even though my heart was completely dead and silent, I knew it from the start. Aro was a father to me.

With eyes wide with fear, I retreated slowly and quietly. I was so careful not to make a sound. If he came out now I would be facing death. Every part of me longed for understanding but it was impossible when shock and terror were the most powering emotions.

And then all of a sudden, a hand pressed over my mouth, holding in my screech.

"Shut up Bella, now we don't have enough time. You must come with me."

Marcus?

His hand un-clamped my mouth and then he took my hand and we both raced down the corridors and passageways. I let him take me to wherever because I trusted him to make me safe. He was my only ticket to survival right now and if he were to betray me, I would surely go mad.

We entered a small room that was dimly lit. Marcus pulled me along with him until we met up with Gianna and Felix who were stuffing clothes into a camping backpack.

"Tell me whats going on!" I demanded.

The bag was bulging by the minute and then Felix snapped the zip shut. He came over to me and slipped my arms through the straps, and then handed me over to Gianna who began pulling silver flats onto my feet.

"Gianna, whats happening? Please tell me." I begged.

"You're finally getting out of here, Bella." She told me, but her green eyes were full of worry and sadness.

"Caius has been planning to get rid of you ever since you were brought into our world, but it was difficult knowing that Aro was so fond of you. Now that he has managed to convince Aro, he wants to kill you tonight. He has gathered all the Volturi members for the event at midnight." Marcus informed me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I had never seen him so intense before that it troubled me. "I'm setting you free Bella."

"But Aro..." How could he do this to me? Has he been ashamed of me for all these years? "I thought,"

"He did care about you Bella, and I know this going to sound unbelievable, but you shouldn't blame him. Caius is the one you should point your finger at."

I sobbed into his shoulder as Gianna readied me for my departure. She handed me a purse and a light cardigan. "Bella, in this purse is you're passport and things you need to travel across the world. Take care of them okay."

I nodded.

"Now Felix will drive you to the airport, but you need to be aware of the time. If the sun is above, you must conceal yourself into the shadows. You can't risk being caught or you could expose us all. Please we don't want that." Marcus instructed in a gentle tone.

I nodded, feeling numb. "I will try my best."

Once I was packed and ready to leave, Marcus ushered us through a underground passage way. It was unnaturally cold down here. A thick stream of murky sewage flowed in at straight line. We shuffled down the narrow path that seemed to be never ending, but Marcus stopped at a ladder that reached to the top of the deep tunnel.

"This is as far as I can go with you now, Bella." He told me. "You must leave this place immediately." He turned to Felix. "Please don't get caught or our plan will be pointless. You must be back here before midnight, do you understand me?"

"Yes master, I will take good care of her."

I froze in surprise when Marcus unexpectedly took me in his arms. "I have always admired you Bella. Though I may not have showed my affection towards you, I really do like you. You remind me of my wife Didyme. It would be most horrendous if I let you die." He gently touched his lips to my forehead. "Be safe."

I had gained another friend, but in return I was losing them all. Marcus, whom I had never intended to communicate with in my life, had already become a close and dear friend of mine. He was giving me a chance to live, and I was very grateful. If the others were to find out that he had let me escape...if anything happens to him or Felix or Gianna, I would never forgive myself.

I touched his cheek. "Thank you."

"We have to hurry." Felix muttered, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ladder. We both climbed up onto a wet and empty street. "This way."

I followed him to a nearby alleyway where a 1947 Chevrolet waited in the dimness. We rushed over to the vehicle, and he quickly unlocked it with a key. I threw my bag in first, and then hopped inside while Felix revved the engine stridently.

"Not too loud!" I chastened.

He gave me an impatient look, and then thew the car into drive. He drove at an immense pace that would of had me cringing in my seat, but I was significantly okay and I felt safe.

Minutes passed as we headed down the dark road, and also further away from the eerie walls of Volterra.

**Marcus is Bella's savior, who would've thought. I put him in the story because he comes off as like...bored and uninterested, so I thought he needed a bit more action. He admires Bella from afar**, **but Bella never realized it.**

**R&R? pleaase. xx  
**


	7. Confused

**Confused**

**

* * *

**"Everything will be okay Bella." Felix tried to assure me. The ride was too silent to comfort me in any way. No words would bring me ease.

But I smiled for his sake, even though the movement hurt me so much. "I hope it will."

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. Felix had his window down slightly, so I let the cool air try to clear my disturbing thoughts. I couldn't believe it. Aro was going to give me up just like that? "How could he..." I accidentally murmured out loud.

Felix shot me a cautious glance. "Um, well I don't know why he would do this to you. The Volturi leaders don't share that stuff with us."

"I know." I whispered. "But...the most devastating part about this is if I were to lose control, Aro won't be there to calm me anymore." I buried my head in my hands. "I could kill everyone!"

"That's not true Bella."

"Of course it is!" I hissed. "Remember what happened last time? You were there, and if it weren't for Aro, you all could have died. Even Renata couldn't stop me."

"Oh," Was all he said. He was recollecting the time when I had gone completely berserk when Caius had tired to test my power, and resulted in almost obliterating everyone. I had killed every human that Heidi had collected that day, so everyone was upset about that. That's when Aro decided to keep me in the prison eternally.

In the distance, bright lights were getting closer and closer.

.....

_Last call for flight 208 leaving for Washington_. _Departure will be in ten minutes._

"Okay now, do you have everything?"

"I'm fairly sure."

Felix caught me in a tight hug and set me down. "Once you are in Washington, I'm sure you can roam on foot from there. The place you are trying to reach is Forks, Bella, Northeast. It's pretty dense there so you won't need to hide that much, but if you come into contact with others of our kind, I think then you'll know that you've found them."

"How do I know?" I asked as he pushed me towards two double doors where people were rushing through.

"You'll just know." He confirmed. "You are going to be late."

"How will I know, Felix?" I called as his figure was getting further and further away.

He waved frantically. "They have golden eyes, Bella!"

And then the double doors shut with a bang, making Felix disappear. I was in an unknown area now, and I didn't know what was about to happen from here on in. I followed the cluster of people and the directions of women dressed in uniforms, and not to long after that I was finally seated.

I felt that we were getting higher off the ground than I'd expected, but I wasn't troubled. As long as I was getting away from the chaos in Volterra. My escape meant that Aro could live happily without me as a distraction. Caius wouldn't be able to bug him about me anymore. It was all over. I had nowhere to go, no one to take care of me. How was I going to survive? Would I just waste away? Would I just give up and eat humans? My new destination was a complete mystery, but somehow I was forced to endure it there.

Why was I even being sent to this Washington place? What were the conditions there?

Felix said it was dense and that I didn't have to hide. Would I be suffering in the darkness again? I was supposedly trying to find these golden eyed creatures who were like us. Vampires. Argh! Nothing was making sense!

I tried to stop thinking about my situation and concentrate on the place I was now, but when I did that I was met with a sharp burning in my throat again. I was in a plane full of raw humans. Living blood all around me.

So I began to think about my future, and possible outcomes until I was absolutely certain that we had landed. I bolted-at human pace-out whatever exit there was, ignoring the complaints from people. But even when I thought I was free, I was still entirely surrounded by them. I must be in some sort of lobby. I tensed and sniffed the air tentatively, searching for fresh air. It wasn't very hard to locate. I followed the smell, letting it clear my mind, until I reached glass doors that led into the open air.

I breathed in deeply, relieving my head of that irresistible aroma. When I was sure I could compose myself normally, I analyzed the environment.

Felix was right, it was very dense. It was almost difficult to see through this thick layer of rain and fog, but I persisted. My new eyes allowed me to see what no other being could.

It was abnormally green here compared to the golden colors of Volterra, or the black icky walls of my prison. People who walked by gave me a strange look, like I was crazy. Their wide eyes roamed over my body, and I realized the way I was dressed was certainly unsuitable for the chilly whether here. I had no aversion to it though, I felt completely comfortable. I remembered the cardigan over my shoulder, so I swiftly put it on nonchalantly, avoiding everybody's stares.

_Where must I go now?_ I pondered while my eyes scanned for any signs that indicated Forks. There was nothing that I could see, no arrows no nothing. _Northeast? _I remembered Felix saying.

I spun around and ran towards a thick layer of wet moss and large trees that towered over most of the city. Once I was entirely hidden from all eyes, and no one was on my tail I kicked it up a notch and sped through the Forrest. I left my troubles behind me as I raced for this new life that I was ready to suffer all over again.

I kept going, never willing to stop.

**Felix kind of reminds me of Emmett, but I didn't want to make him too similar to him. Anyway, him and Bella are friends now lol.**

**xx  
**


	8. Merciless Error

**Merciless Error**

**

* * *

****APOV**

I absolutely adore Esme's style of scenery. While her and Carlisle journeyed on one of their rare honeymoon's, she had bought me back an exquisite bouquet of primrose's, which were varied in exotic colors.

I decided to display them in a crystal vase right beside my windowsill, so when the scarce sun would show, it would scatter the vase and throw sparkly beams of rainbow across every surface of my bedroom. The flowers would just compliment its beauty.

I fiddled around with them, when suddenly a disturbing vision popped into my mind, unannounced. It took a minute to show itself and then faded just as quickly as it appeared. I sighed and continued on with what I was doing.

_Three, two....one._

Edward came storming into my room, punching the door with his fist as it swung open with a hard sound. His face was distorted, livid and outraged as it always is. He never bothered to smile at me like he used to. We never joked around anymore, we could never have a friendly conversation without it turning into some sort of war. Edward despised me, and by the persistence of these reoccurring visions of him and his infuriated face, I could tell that it would never change.

"Oh shut it, Alice! I have no time for your childish brood." He scolded.

I kept a brave face, and ignored him. I let my fingers feel the delicate texture of the petals. If he was going to speak to me with such a tone, I didn't want to be spoken to at all.

"Look," He breathed in frustration. "I need you to see if the Volturi are making any decisions. I need to know if they have made any judgments about Bella."

"Do you _need_ this to be done, or do you want it?"

"Stop toying with me!" He bellowed. I could almost feel his intensity stinging my skin.

I whirled around, staying perfectly calm. I hoped my serene facade would make him realize that I didn't want to start a conflict. "Listen to me, I've been looking out for the Volturi ever since I had that vision that they were going to change Bella. I've been alert on every contradiction, every assessment they have ever made. But none of them revolve around Bella."

His eyes were pitch black as they bored into mine. I wonder when his last hunting trip was? I could clearly depict the dark purple shadows under his eyes, and his complexion was almost transparent.

"You must not be trying hard enough." He countered, pressing his lips in a hard line.

"I'm doing the best that I can, Edward!"

A low snarl rumbled deep within his throat. I knew better than to be afraid of him.

"You damn-well should be afraid!" He roared, throwing his hands up into the air. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have to be dealing with this chaos! If it weren't for you, Bella would be here right now!" His dark eyes were so fierce, his gleaming teeth baring themselves at me. "I have lost everything! Everything, because of what you couldn't do! I blame _you_ for losing Bella."

I stared at him blankly, not letting him see what I really felt. I was picturing Bella and that night she was kidnapped. The night that I couldn't protect my sister. The night that everyone lost a heart.

I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "I know it's my fault. I know within every cell in my body that I am responsible for Bella's death, I know that. And you have every right to hate me, but I will not stand for the insults or the mockery. You aren't the only one who is suffering, Edward. I also lost her, and on top of that, I have a brother who, I love so much, looks down on me. I am trying my hardest to find her, so please give me a little credit."

His nostrils flared, but his eyes were closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, and steadily breathed in a balanced rhythm. I remained quiet until he was calm enough to speak or move.

"I have to find her Alice. I am not giving up." His tone was low but still I could hear the authority behind it.

"Of course not, neither have I." I tried to assure him.

"Can you answer me something?"

I nodded with eagerness. "Anything."

He looked at me then, but his eyes had changed. They were softer, yet still cold. I could see through them like an endless barrel. They were still lifeless, but there was hope hidden somewhere. "Why is it do you think.....you can't see Bella's future?"

That took me by surprise, but it was a predictable question. I pursed my lips and stared at the ceiling. "I think it has something to do with the fact that she is a vampire now-"

"We don't know that." He interrupted, his face suddenly solemn.

I sighed. "Edward, I saw it. I am absolutely convinced that she is, or else I would be able to see her in my visions, like I normally would."

"Fine." He huffed. "Continue."

He was lightening up, that was good.

"Don't be so certain." He clarified, eying me cautiously.

I let out a tiny giggle. "Anyway, yes I believe its because she is now a vampire and her gift to block our mind abilities has become overpowering."

He weighed the idea in his head and then shrugged stiffly. "It's possible." And then he turned around and headed for the door.

"Hey wait, Edward!" I called, following after him.

"Just because we had our little talk, doesn't mean I forgive you Alice." He kept walking without looking at me.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

He paused but I stopped before he did. He heaved a sigh with his back still facing me. "I.....I'm going to hunt."

My eyes widened and I began bouncing up and down excitedly. I couldn't help myself. Edward was finally hunting. I was so proud of him.

He scoffed as he read my thoughts. "You are awfully energetic aren't you?"

"Of course I am," I started to clap in rhythm with my bouncing. "Oh, oh, can I please go with you Edward? Please, pretty please?"

He spun around. He seemed horrified at the thought. "I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"I won't be in your way. I promise I won't disturb you. Please can I come? Please?" I begged, using my second special talent of mine. The power of innocence and anticipation.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay then, but just...keep your distance. I don't want to attack the wrong thing."

I grimaced but kept pace with him as we headed downstairs. I was so happy. I sang the alphabet in my head so he couldn't read my real thoughts. Maybe this would be the turning point between us. If I could show him that I was capable of his trust again, I would do anything to earn that. If all it took was for him to hate me all his life, then I would gladly take it. As long as he communicated with me. I wanted Edward to consider me as his sister again, but perhaps that was asking for too much. I wanted him to look at me and remember that I would forever be here for him. If finding Bella would make him forgive me, then I was going to give all of me.

I took my Parker off the coat hanger on my way out and slid it on while we ran across the backyard and into the deep misty green. I let Edward lead, guessing that he would know a safe place to hunt. We raced North across the muddy planes, and I was thankful I hadn't worn any fancy shoes. We kept running, but I was getting lonely. Maybe I should've invited Jasper? But he was too busy with Carlisle studying Philosophy, and I didn't want to disturb him. Emmett and Rosalie were exploring the vicinity of Iceland, and they hadn't returned for at least three weeks.

I forced my legs to move faster until I was closely behind him. He didn't acknowledge my proximity, so I moved a little closer.

"Alice." He sighed.

"Sorry." I fell back, giving him some space.

I didn't exactly know what he was going through with the absence of Bella, but I do remember how much he loved her. The first few years were excruciating for all of us, but just that much more painful for Edward. He went completely insane, cursing and smashing valuable objects around the house. Esme didn't bother to stop him, and neither did Carlisle or Emmett. We just watched as his rampage hauled on and on until eventually the storm ended, but the clouds of depression spread over. He left after that, and I tried to follow him, but that's when he almost took a strike at me. Luckily Jasper was there to calm things down a bit, but then Edward disappeared and I got that peculiar vision of him inside Volterra, demanding to know where Bella was.

I winced at the memory. I don't know how to describe it, but the hurt that kept coming back every time I thought of the agony I caused Edward and my family has been my weak point. Every so often, when Jasper and I are alone, I weep in his lap. I'm so totally grateful that he's here to comfort me, but even his manipulating doesn't influence me at all.

Edward suddenly came to an abrupt halt. His stance was tense and rigid, I almost bumped into him.

"Hey, what is the matter?" I asked, a little irritated.

He was staring straight ahead, through the thick canopy of ferns and vines. His expression wasn't incensed like I expected it to be. His midnight eyes were ample and full of revelation and astonishment, his lips white and parted. I didn't understand what took him by such surprise but as I followed his gaze, I could imagine the same look imitate his on my own face.

"It can't be," he mouthed.

My mind swirled with many different emotions. My eyes bulging out of my head. _"Bella?"_

**I decided to make a chapter in Alice's point of view so you could get an idea of her and Edward's new relationship. Instead of Edward being all depressed and lonely, he created this heated atmosphere and he is determined to get Bella back. Luckily Bella was sent to them =D**

**xx  
**


	9. I Found You

**I Found You**

* * *

**BPOV**

I lay the bloody carcass beside me, and leaned my head back against the tree trunk.

It had been a very long day, even for me. My body craved for more blood even though I thought I had satisfied it last night during that illusory human meal. I thought I was stronger, but in truth I had gotten weaker under my own hunger.

While running mindlessly through the incessant jungle, I had heard various wild sounds. Hooves stomping amongst the soil, wings flapping repeatedly, soft paws up in the high branches above my head. But more importantly, hot blood. My instincts took over. It was like I had closed my eyes and dreamed. When I opened my eyes I was sucking the life out of a feral boar. It kicked and kicked, trying desperately to get out of my grasp, until eventually.....it gave up.

Okay, so its blood wasn't as pleasurable as a human being, but it was certainly acceptable. However when I drank human blood, I felt complete after I was done. Drinking animal blood only muted the burning thirst in my throat. I felt vaguely aware of myself, I wasn't as potent as I would have liked to be, but I wasn't complaining.

I ran my fingers through its dirty fur, pondering to myself.

I stood up sharply when a scent alien to me, rocked through my body and summoned my defensive side. I crouched in a tense bow and readied myself for any possible outcome. I could feel the panic bubbling up inside of me carrying within it, the evil.

My eyes scanned the area hysterically, and that's when I caught sight of them.

They stood about one hundred yards away from me. Their bodies were rigid as they stared at me intensely. They were emphatically beautiful even in stillness, and there sinuous quality stood out from a mile away. One was a tall wiry male, with a ghostly tone. His angular taut jaw alerted me that he was stunned or in distress at the sight of me, but as my eyes roamed the rest of his face, I saw some sort of prospect beneath his bewildered expression. His brilliant bronze hair was a tangle in the frenetic wind, but the color somehow amazed me.

The other person was a miniature figure of a mystical fairy. She wasn't on edge like the other boy was, instead she was smiling the most superlative smile I had ever seen. Her skin was uncannily pale just like mine, but hers had a certain shine to it. Her black hair stuck out in numerous directions, but it was a look only she could pull off. Her petite frame reminded me of glass, like I had to be careful or else it would break. She seemed innocently fragile.

But none of their features diverted me from the fact that both of them were dangerous. I focused on their faces, but then something suddenly grasped my attention. As I gazed at them I saw that the little girl had eyes that stuck out like gems. Golden gems. They were unbelievable.

_Golden eyes, golden eyes. _I chanted over and over again. Yes, she must be the one I am looking for. She must be the reason for why I was sent here. Felix told me to find these golden eyed vampires, so I must be in the right place.

I loosened my stance but kept cautious.

I was about to speak when all of a sudden my body was pressed up against the bulky shaft of the tree behind me. It quivered with the abrupt force, but managed to keep standing.

I felt a hand trailing down my shoulder, my arm and then down my waste. It curved the shape of my right thigh and then hitched my leg up so it wrapped around somebodies hip. My eyes widened, and my breathing became irregular. It was the boy with the bronze hair and dark eyes. I could feel the smooth texture of his muscles through his light sweater. I could feel his warmth as he bought himself closer to me, and his stone-like hand on my back as it forced my body closer to him. His flawless lips traced up and down my cheek and jaw until he reached the corner of my trembling mouth.

Comprehension hit me harder than ever, and before I knew it, he was flying fifty feet away from me. His shape blurred through the air and hit a massive branch which snapped in two, and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Edward!" The little pixie screeched, and rushed towards the boy who was underneath the solid branches.

I lost my breath. _Edward? The Edward that Caius talks about?_

She pulled each branch off with strong movements that she didn't seem competent of, and bent down to analyze his damage. He waved her off and sat up, brushing the leaves and dirt off his clean clothes and hair.

It surprised me when he appeared to be smiling. "It's okay Alice, I'm absolutely fine."

My hand flew over my mouth. "What did I do?" I whispered.

They both looked up at me in shock. Edward stood up, but he didn't move toward me this time. He was being wary of me now, which was the reaction I was expecting from the start. He wore this amorous expression that startled me, considering I had just thrown him into a tree.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive my selfishness, I didn't mean to frighten you." He spoke in such a soft tone. I was lured by the sound of his voice.

I couldn't speak.

"Bella?" The little one said. "Bella, its us. Remember us? Edward and Alice?"

I just glanced between both of them. I could recall their names being bought up in the past, but I couldn't put name to face. It was frustrating knowing who they were and what they were, but not knowing their faces. I was having trusting issues at this moment in time.

"Bella?" Edward mouthed in horror. His eyes bulged as something was becoming clearer to him by the second. "S-She doesn't remember us?"

"It seems so."

Edward took a few steps forward. "It's me," He pleaded in a desperate attempt to make me remember. "Bella it's me, Edward!" He was right in my face. His hands gripped the tops of my arms tightly and shook me gently. "Please Bella, remember me? Edward Cullen! I love you!" And then he dropped his head into my shoulder and sobbed helplessly. "I love you so much."

I gazed at him for a minute, feeling vulnerable and dependent. I placed a hesitant hand on his back.

"I....I'm sorry."

He looked up with endless eyes. They were the eyes of a man who had lost everything somehow, but it was a man that was trying so hard to uncover all that he lost. It was heartbreaking to see, also knowing that I am the cause of his sadness.

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm not what you want me to be. I'm sorry you're upset."

He shook his head and buried his face into my neck. Even though the discomfort of his closeness was nearly intolerable, I let him sob on me. It was evident that he was in much pain at the moment, and I didn't want to make it worse by rejecting him. I was....I was meant to be his lover. I couldn't hurt his feelings if I had already broken his heart. I had never seen pain like this before. My own pain felt trifling to me now.

"What have they done to you?" He whispered, grief coloring his voice. He reached up to cup my face in his hand and then tentatively leaned towards me. His breath blew across my face, but it was a sweeter fragrance compared to the wind. "I can't lose you..."

And then he kissed me. I stared blankly through the woods while my head was running manically ahead of me. His lips were gentle against mine. Again I was too afraid to hurt his feelings. If I pushed him away he would feel remorse. He became willingly urgent. Both of his hands were firm on the sides of my face, forcing me to react with him. He pressed me up against the tree again, knocking the breath out of me. His mouth trailed down my neck, allowing me to breathe and then angled my face upwards so he could kiss just beneath my jaw. I shivered involuntarily.

"Edward," The one named Alice interrupted anxiously. "We have to figure out what is going on."

Edward stopped but kept in contact with my skin. His lips glided up my neck line, across my jaw and paused at my ear. "I won't ever give up on you, Bella. You _will_ remember."

My eyes widened. "I'm not sure if that's possible."

He pulled away and looked over at Alice, who was wondering closer to us. Her brilliant smile was still there. I gazed at her eyes for a long moment, pursing my lips. The depth of those gold irises were certainly something to marvel over, but there was an emotion there that I couldn't really decipher. While her face portrayed excitement, her eyes said something else. She had also suffered some sort of sorrow. I forced a small smile as she stared back at me.

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad we found you." She said. Her face brightened up and then all of a sudden her small arms were around my waist. "All I can say is I'm sorry, I can't defuse myself any longer. I'm so happy to see you are safe."

"Er, okay." Was all I managed to say.

"Let's go. I need to speak with Carlisle quickly." Edward took my hand and pulled me along with him as we raced through the forest. Alice kept close beside me with a small smile but protective eyes. Edwards grip on me was almost too firm, like he was afraid I would try to escape or someone would steal me away.

And oddly, I wasn't disturbed by the fact that they were taking me to some anonymous place. Because Aro had mentioned them, and told me stories of how we were all together once in my previous life. How I practically considered them my family, my future. This was a life where I thought vampires were make-believe and part of that whole, boogie man nonsense. That was a life I now beg for, even though Aro says that my only wish was to become a vampire and be with this boy forever.

This boy? Edward? Where did he come from? I knew nothing of him besides his name, but yet I was forced to put my life in his hands because Aro said I loved him. How could he be trusted if all I've ever known was the darkness? My natural instinct would be to shy away from any contact, but I couldn't right now. No matter how timid or scared I was, the only thing that kept me consistent was Aro's words. He told me about Edward and Alice, so I felt that I had to confide in both of them.

I missed Aro so much.

**It may seem strange that Bella misses Aro, but its only fair. She has always cared for him as he did for her, and his words to kill her were just shattering. **

**Read and Review?  
**


	10. Mysterious Integrity

**Mysterious Integrity**

* * *

We were nearing a wide river and I was prepared to jump it myself. I knew my new strength was nothing to be proud of, but I just wanted to test myself. But as we got within a yard of the bubbly stream, he unexpectedly pulled me into his chest right before his feet left the ground, and we were gliding smoothly against the wind. He landed gently on his toes and set me back on mine.

His arms were still holding me.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered bashfully.

He smiled, but it didn't convince me that he truly meant it. I guess he wasn't going to cheer up unless he managed to uncover my lost memories, which I doubt was even possible.

Alice danced ahead without saying a word. I stared after her, confused.

"Where has she gone?" I mouthed.

He let go of me and held my hand. His fingers curled securely around my palm, but my hand just hung limp. I wasn't used to this kind of affection, but as long as he had my hand, he seemed content.

"She's gone to warn the others that we've found you." He told me. "We thought they may need forewarning before seeing you again."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He was staring at me with the most shattering expression. His black eyes were like stones against his indistinct skin, and his smile had turned into a discouraged frown.

He touched my cheek softy and bent his head down so he was just an inch away. His eyes burned with misery.

My breath stuttered. "Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously. He just stared at me for a long moment, until finally he pulled away and led me through the palm leaves and heavy ferns.

I trailed along, wondering why we were traveling at a slower pace than before, but then the forest was beginning to come to an end, and I could see a great big, timeless house located in the heart of the woods. I didn't know what I was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't this.

Being in Volterra for so long, I had grown used to the golden-brown brick walls, and the royal sentiment. This place was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either the original structure, or a perfect restoration. Glass covered almost every angle, and I could faintly see through it. I was amazed that my expectations were crushed to see this beautiful and comfortable house.

"It's beautiful." I murmured, mostly to myself. Edward smirked beside me as we walked across the lovely grass that stretched out into a wide lawn, and headed up towards the back doors.

If the outside was amazing, then the inside was incredible. My eyes couldn't adjust to the simplicity of this place. The walls were a perfect shade of white, and the ceiling was high paneled. It seemed as though walls had once been a part of the configure but were removed, creating a large area where furniture was arranged to make a pleasant living room. A grand staircase opened out into two different directions and the wooden floors and thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

I blinked, mesmerized until someone spoke my name.

"Bella?" A woman with pretty, caramel-colored hair gasped. She suddenly appeared in the doorway, that apparently lead to a kitchen. Her heart shaped face was full of misfortune and joy mixed together. She was slim and slender, but round in a way, and her pale skin and golden eyes reminded me of the small one I met in the forest. Alice.

Before I could react, she was hugging me so tightly, that I froze in place and locked all my muscles. Edward must have seen my discomfort, because he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Esme, Bella prefers a little space." He told her warmly. She looked at him in surprise and almost immediately stepped a few paces back. She didn't seem dejected, but her hand was placed over her chest where her heart was. Her eyes were liquid as she took me in.

"Oh dear, you have become so beautiful." She told me, and she looked as though she would start crying.

"I'm sorry," I grumbled lightly. "But...who are you?" I couldn't recall Aro speaking of this maternal woman.

She sighed sadly. "I'm Esme Cullen, Bella."

I glanced at Edward, who was leaning against the window plane. His eyes were fixed on me, so when I caught his stare I quickly looked back at Esme, slightly embarrassed.

"Well nice to meet you." I said anyway, letting my eyes roam the rest of the house. "You have a lovely home."

Alice skipped down the stairs elegantly and went to Esme's side. Two men with different shades of blond hair followed behind her. Alice beamed. "I've just called Rose. Her and Emmett will be home by tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Esme breathed.

I stared at the two beautiful men who were gawking at me. One man was very tall and lenient. His skin was sallow and I could define very subtle traces of deep scars that varied in shapes, covering fractions of his smooth skin. The other seemed a bit older, but still younger than Esme. His face was expressionless apart from the wide smile that spread across his perfect lips. He was slim, but still managed a masculine build.

"Bella," Edward spoke, breaking my focus. "This is Jasper," he gestured at the man with the scars. "And this is Carlisle. Carlisle will help you with whatever ever you need, all of us are eager to assist you with anything."

I nodded, a little diffident. The one with the scars was starting to worry me. His tense concealment made me cower.

The man named Carlisle stepped forward. "Ah, Bella. How do you feel?"

"A little bemused, and anxious." I replied honestly. "I must ask, why am I here?"

He appeared to be quite surprised by my question. He eyed the others in the room before looking at me again. "That's rather tricky to justify. I trust that you have some knowledge about us, to be found hunting around our area. Or was that mere coincidence?"

I shook my head. "No, I've heard of some of you. And the hunting thing was accidental."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Perhaps I have a few things to explain myself." I sighed. My fingers fiddled with a piece of my hair. "I was sent here."

"You were sent here? Really? By whom?"

I pursed my lips, pondering whether it was appropriate to tell them. If Aro knew of these Cullen's, that meant they knew Aro and possibly the whole Volturi. Would they report my words back to them, where Marcus and Gianna and Felix are bound to be punished?

"I'm not sure if I should tell."

"Please Bella..." Edward murmured behind me. I felt his fingers brush through mine. "We need to know what we can to help you. This is vital."

I looked at him for a minute and then sighed. "Fine. I was sent here by Marcus. He was trying to protect me."

Carlisle's eyes were full of understanding and keenness. "What was he protecting you from?"

So I told them the whole story, eventually starting from the beginning. From the conditions of my dark rotting cell, to the point where I refused to drink human blood, to the confusing but tender relationship between Aro and I, and then to the end where he was about to terminate my life completely. I was puzzled when I heard a low growl come from Edward's throat, when I mentioned that last bit. Carlisle insisted on hearing more, encouraging me to go into detail. I told him that I had never been exposed to the outside world before, and that this was my first time out of the Volterra walls. I let him know how it felt when Aro carried me out of my cell, explaining the throb it caused my delicate skin, and how I declined when I was told to open my eyes because the light hurt me too much. I clarified how strong and powerful I felt after I finally gave in and drank from the human's, and how it was always a weakness of mine. I told him the faithful stories Aro told me of them and my human life. I depicted every emotion, how confused I felt that I couldn't remember. How frustrated I was that I wanted to be human, but couldn't. The sadness when I couldn't remember my lover's name, and that I had caused him so much grief.

"Don't be sad." Edward said, softly. But I could hear through it. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

"But that is the thing," I growled, my voice becoming irritated. "I know I'm here, but I don't know where _here_ is! I don't know who any of you are!"

"Please don't fret." Esme hushed.

A moment passed with silence and then I heard Edward whisper, "I don't know."

"What did I miss?" I asked, observing him.

He smiled. "Jasper was just marveling over the color of your eyes. They're quite extraordinary."

I stared at Jasper. "But..." _He didn't say anything._ And then I suddenly remembered what Aro told me. "Oh yes, you can read minds."

"Correct." Edward grinned.

"Do you remember how your eyes became like that?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

I shrugged. "I believe its because I've been seeing black all my life, locked away. I don't know how to describe it, but this is just my theory. It's diluted my crimson, just like you're eyes."

"Yes, animal blood has reduced our color into golden." He nodded. "Bella, do you have any special powers? Any extra abilities that may of come with being a vampire?"

I hadn't thought about this question before, but now suddenly bought up I didn't know what to say. What would happen if they found out about my terrible past of murder? The many people I slaughtered without even trying? How would they take it? How would_ I_ cope if they just rejected me, fearing the danger they would endure if I were to remain in their perfect lives? I would have nowhere to go. The Volturi was at the bottom of my list right now if I wanted to keep myself sane, and the rest of the world was unknown. I knew little of the Cullen's but still, they were my only aid to reveal my hidden truth. I didn't want to risk that chance of remembering my human life, my only goal was to remember.

They all stared at me with anticipating eyes. Carlisle was perhaps the most excited, awaiting my answer.

Gradually, I shook my head. "No. I don't know anything of this extra ability."


	11. I'll Protect You, From Myself

**I'll protect you, From Myself**

* * *

Carlisle didn't seem very glad that my response was useless. I guess he was just looking for new information to stimulate over.

Alice pranced forward. "You're still special, Bella! Nobody can doubt that."

"Uh, thanks?" I murmured quietly.

She leaned forward and took my hand, all the while smiling. How could she be so ecstatic when I was feeling the total opposite? There was this fervent atmosphere that engulfed anyone whenever she was near. She was so petite and beautiful, I couldn't help but smile with her. I wanted some of the dosage she took to make her so cheerful. More like needed it.

"C'mon Bella. Let's get you settled in." She began tugging me towards the staircase. "You can have Edward's room, considering he never uses it."

I shot a glance at Edward, who was just standing there. Grinning. He didn't object to what Alice said, so I figured it was okay. I let her pull me along, until I paused in my tracks.

"What is it?" She looked at me, her face a little concerned.

"My things. I think I might have left my backpack in the forest." Oh no, Gianna's clothes she had set for me. They were probably being ransacked by a couple of pigs, or deers! I felt horrible.

She dismissed my worrying with her hand and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about that. It just means we have an excuse to go shopping!" Her smile grew impossibly wider as she thought about it. I couldn't help but grimace.

We traveled all the way up to the third floor, and on the way I saw some very ancient photo's, hanging in elegant frames on the wall. I noticed some of the characters painted in them, but the places behind them were unfamiliar. I'm sure Alice got a bit irritated when I stopped at each picture to be amazed.

Finally we got to the the last room in the entire house.

His room must have the most breathtaking view I had ever witnessed. Just like most of the house, there was a wall-sized window that over looked the invincible forest and the sparkling river that we had just crossed a while ago. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. A fraction of his room was entirely covered with shelves of CDs. He was probably better organized than a music store. There was an appealing black leather sofa against the eastern wall, and the floor was swathed in thick golden carpet which looked lovely alongside the slightly darker walls.

"Okay!" Alice clapped, her eyes fluttering around for something to do. Her gaze landed on me, and she scowled. "Ugh, we must get you out of that awful garment. What did they dress you in? A cotton _rag_? Repulsive."

I looked down at the dress Gianna had put on me. I couldn't find anything wrong about it besides the blood stains covering majority of the white material. It wasn't totally ravaged.

"Well I could retrieve my things-"

"Hush, hush!" She silenced, her voice abrupt. She headed back for the door. "I'll be right back."

And she disappeared only to reappear a second later. She was holding blue silk, and held it up for me to analyze. It was very pretty, but I hoped she wasn't actually thinking of making me wear it. It was too stylish for me to pull off.

She pursed her lips. "I think Rosalie wouldn't mind loaning a few of her outfits. Just until I have some time to go shopping for you."

I resisted the temptation to frown. "Look, this really isn't necessary."

"Of course it is, Bella. You must look beautiful everyday." She beamed. "It's part of being a Cullen." This time, I couldn't hold it in. Instantly she saw the change in my expression and flew over to hug me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I missed you so much."

"It's okay," I giggled ironically. "My head is chaotically hectic at the moment. I just....don't know what to do anymore."

Her eyes were kind as she looked at me. "Don't worry Bella. Everything is going to be just fine, and we'll be back to normal."

She left the room silently. I didn't dress right away, instead I wondered over to the large glass and stared out into the distance. I didn't realize the different colors the forest could be. Colors I could never imagine. Even the olive fur of the tiny rodents lightened up the scene just a bit. This was what I had been missing all this time? There was no trace, absolutely no sign of any darkness anywhere. No dim color that eradicated the life here.

I turned away and walked over to the silk laying on the bed. I pressed it against my body and sighed. Alice was a delightful creature and she was going through too much trouble to make me comfortable.

I slid the ruined white dress of my body and replaced it with the wonderful attire. I had to admit, it felt great. It was a little flamboyant, revealing most of my skin, but it matched me perfectly. I hoped this would make her happy.

There was a light knock on the door. Expecting it to be Alice, I hurried over to open it.

"Oh!" I gasped. Edward's eyes were wide as he stared at the dress, or my body; what ever he was gaping at, it made me self-conscious. I staggered back a few steps and dropped my gaze to the floor. "I thought you were Alice. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize." I peered up at him, and he was smiling lovingly. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Be reasonable," I laughed.

He grinned. "But I am."

We stared at each other for a long moment, and then I ripped my eyes away. I picked up the bloody dress from the floor and turned back to him, but he was already there. His scent overwhelmed me, and I could feel his sweet breath fan across my face. I didn't have time to think. My hands flew out protectively, and Edward went tumbling to the floor.

I stared-wide eyed and frozen-at him. I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to take you by surprise again." He murmured, and stood up swiftly. His eyes were pained, it made me want to cry. But I couldn't. I couldn't shed one tear of remorse for him.

He turned and walked out the door.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after him. "Please, wait!"

He whirled around and I fell into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I had no experience with this sort of thing, but somewhere deep down, I knew I had to make things right. I knew what he wanted from me, and I couldn't give him that. All I could offer was my thoughts, my view on things.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His voice was shocked. He held me tight, probably relieved that I was actually making contact with him.

"I know you must feel so disappointed in me," I admitted, ruefully. "But I promise I won't ever hurt you again."

"Really?" He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. He bent down to brush his lips against my hair so softly that I hardly felt it. "And I suppose you feel responsible for you're vanished memories?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

He chuckled. "Your human mannerism has remained, I see."


	12. We Are Broken

**We Are Broken**

* * *

**EPOV**

BELLA! _Bella!_ Bella.

Constantly thinking of her never did me any justice. A small piece of my subliminal mind convinced me entirely that I had died and gone to heaven, because I had discovered what the factional significance of what an angel was.

Heaven wasn't as diverse as I thought it would be. In fact, it looked a lot similar to the diminutive drizzly town of Forks Washington. My dismay towards the scenery was irrelevant, including the soft green panorama surrounding us. It didn't matter whether I was alive or not, because there was a much, _much_ more pressing issue. I could exemplify every detail in the dark-haired beauty, standing anxiously under a wide swath of ferns and leaves. The pallid tone in her smooth skin seemed to glow against the hazy atmosphere of the forest, and the way she stood was gracefully refined. I had never seen anyone more momentous than she was. Her mahogany hair poured sinuously past her shoulders and ended evenly at her waist. It was darker than I remembered.

BELLA! _Bella!_ Bella.

It had been eight years at the most, and my eyes had not adjusted to the infamous beauty. I had forgotten the meaning and what it was like to see anything beyond my expectations. But it was crystal clear, written in the perfect planes of her flawless face; she was very real.

"Hey Edward!" Alice's voice sounded near, yet very distant. I could hear the irritation in her voice. Was she trying to get my attention long before? I didn't care at all. "Hello, earth to Edward?"

"What?" I demanded, frustrated in her already.

She crossed her arms in an angry gesture and narrowed her eyes. _What's the big deal? Bella is back, and your childish behavior is brewing. You should be immensely overjoyed._

I ignored her and stared past her tiny figure. She stepped in line with my gaze, forcing me to look at her. "Oh I get it. It's because I gave her your room without permission isn't it?" She accused.

I growled. "Of course not! I'm more than happy to let her use my room to reside in."

She pursed her lips. _The day you end this madness and just except the fact that she isn't completely gone, would be the day you realize that none of this is my fault. This pretense of yours is wearing me out, Edward. All of us._

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. When would _her_ madness end? She didn't have the slightest Idea of what I had to go through. What would she feel if the situation was reversed, and it was Jasper who couldn't remember anything? She would never know what it felt like to lose the epitome of life. Even though Bella was with us now, she was still lost. However I refused to think of the word 'end' or 'finish' when it came to Bella.

"Anyway," She sighed, walking to the front door. She pulled on her gray trench coat, and slipped her keys into her pocket. "Bella's upstairs changing. I suggest you wait awhile to see how she's doing. She has much to think over."

"Where are you going?" I asked, though my tone was careless.

She smirked. "Out." She left before I could comment, but her thoughts were altering between Versace, Gucci and Prada. I listened to the supple purr of her Porsche as the engine droned, and the gravel shifting under her sleek tires.

I sighed. I couldn't let her get to me. All I wanted to think about was Bella. All I needed was Bella, but the fact that she couldn't remember me was utterly maddening. I had to be exceptionally conscientious with everything I did. She noticed my every emotion now, she already knew what caused me pain. The way she functioned was precise and not what I was used to. The way I remembered Bella, was a small fragile human who was set with vast ambitions that were kept in her beating heart. A heart that had suffered in unimaginable ways because of me. Was this the only way to atone for what I had done to her in the past? Surely there was a more rational way to deal with this.

I shook my head as if I could clear my thoughts, and started for the stairs.

Perhaps if I saw her again, the world would ease up on me. Bella always gave me that sense of security without knowing it. It just hurt me so much that none of her memories, _our_ memories continued into this life with her. But I didn't want to focus on that disability. Although she couldn't remember me, it didn't matter. As long as I had her, as long as I kept that fervent aspiration, I knew I could survive.

I knocked on the door softly, making sure she was descent, instead of barging through without permission.

She answered quicker than I expected, almost running into me. She stopped just in time though. Her wide pale eyes scanned over me and at first they were exultant, but as she slowly took in my face, the paleness darkened just a portion and then they fell into repentance.

I couldn't help but be flabbergasted. I had to resist the burning desire to reach out and pull her face to my lips. This was the only time I could be grateful for Alice's existence. Bella wore Rosalie's dress better than Rosalie herself. The cobalt attire hung delicately above her knees. The color was fantastic against her pallid skin.

"Oh," She gasped, obviously disenchanted. I saw the shift in her expression change to uneasiness. "I thought you were Alice. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Be reasonable." Oh I wished I could tell her how truly reasonable I was being.

"But I am." I grinned in a pointless attempt to lighten the mood further.

She moved over gracefully to pick up the ruined dress she was wearing before. I didn't know what possessed me then. Maybe it was the way her long legs moved, or the flow of her dress that did marvelous things to the way her hips swung. Whatever it was, urged me toward her until I could smell her perfume densely. Until I could feel her tense body on my skin.

I guess my actions were just a lapse of desire, because I found myself suddenly plummeting to the ground. The pound in my chest hurt but there wasn't any critical damage, or so I thought. Just the usual ache of rejection that washed over me stronger than ever, just like in the forest. It wasn't anything to worry about.

I stood, believing I'd forced a smile for her, but really hadn't. She seemed really shaken by what she just did.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to take you by surprise again." Argh! I had to learn to tame my stupid temptations. I stalked curtly out the door, preventing any further embarrassment to myself.

"Wait!" She called in an almost pleading tone. "Please wait!"

I spun around only to have her crash into my arms delicately. I caught her, my wide eyes full of revelation. This was unbelievable but also agonizing. I could feel her body tremble with uncertainty, knowing that she was unsure of what she was doing. My Bella had changed so dramatically. Illogically so, I missed her human days where she would reach up and kiss me forcefully without _any_ hesitation. It was amusing when I would begin to retreat from her luscious lips, but she wouldn't let me. Throwing herself into this kiss before the last second where I would pull away before my blood lust got the best of me. The brief moment where her lips would linger on mine for just a while longer, was like a beat reviving my immobile heart.

"What's wrong Bella?" She hid her face in my chest, breathing in and out raggedly.

"I know you must feel so disappointed in me, but I promise I won't ever hurt you again." Her voice was so passionate that it cleared all my thoughts in the instant she spoke. She clutched at my shirt subconsciously.

I couldn't defy my sudden gratification. She was trying not to jeopardize _my_ feelings for something that was entirely _my_ fault? "Really?" I smiled, and bent down to touch my lips to her soft hair. How likely of Bella to put others ahead of herself. Totally altruistic. "And I suppose you feel responsible for you're vanished memories?"

Her elusive eyes gazed up at me contritely. She nodded.

I chuckled. She hadn't changed. My Bella was still inside that secreted mind. "Your human mannerism has remained, I see."

She stared at me, confusion marking itself in her dominant gray eyes at the same time a smile spread across her face. I hoped this would be the turning point for the both of us. I had to give her the time she needed, but I was apprehensive that the time I gave her would gradually lose her memories forever.

I held her tighter to me.

**Sorry if my chapters are too slow. Finding time to get on the computer is a little tricky in my household. I will definitely write faster lol.**


	13. Indecision

**Thanks heaps to the encouraging reviews, I'm really thankful. Um, there's a little perplexity to the way Bella seems to know what CDs are in the way she describes Edward's room. Honestly, I only noticed my mistake when I read over a persons review. Okay, she hasn't been locked up her whole life, shes been out of the dungeon once or twice but that's it. She hasn't lost her memory to the extreme point where she doesn't have knowledge about anything. She knows what trees are. Perhaps I should have defined her view in a much less educated way lol. Yes, it's something I must think over, hahaha. So thanks very much for pointing that out for me.**

**Thanks for the reviews :) I will take your advice and somehow morph it into the story as it progresses. And sorry for my spelling mistakes.  
**

**Indecision**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think of this sudden mood amendment in the air. I wasn't so edgy like I had been before, but instead I felt reserved. I knew he was trying his best to comfort me, and trying to earn my trust but he knew himself that his effort may be meaningless. Though why wasn't he giving up? Surely every other person would have neglected me from the start. Why wasn't Edward letting me go?

Somewhere in a secluded part of me, I could recall this sort of affiliation beginning in a deeper, darker section of my life. The man who made me. Attempting to acquire my conviction. In the nicest of ways he was dear to me, always reaching out a hand in my direction. Protecting me, the only one who could rid the monster inside of me. The only one who could heal me.

This was the only half of this man that I could commit myself too.

The other half was profusely indefinite. The half that promised to forfeit my life for his brother. Dragging me one way, while he ran towards the other. The half I finally realized was the closest person I could ever know.

If this was how Edward and I grew to be, after I'd let myself become a part of this new world, then I would have no choice but to stop living.

What would be the point? Carry on this life with nothing to live for? That would be impossible for me. I'd become lonely. I would roam the earth pathetically by myself knowing what I'd gained and lost. I'd probably become a savage and hide out in dark places.

I thought about the possibilities of my life ending in total dread when Edward suddenly stiffened in my arms. I looked up at him bewildered, but he was staring straight ahead, and smiling widely.

"What?" I blurted out unintentionally.

"I've got a brilliant Idea." He grinned, glancing down at me. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Bella?"

"Where to?" I asked curiously.

"Just a place I like to go when the weather is nice." He let me go and took my hand. "Do you oppose?"

I shook my head, noting that he was giving me a chance to reject if I wanted to.

He smiled and we moved downstairs, hand in hand. As we stepped into the outside, my skin detected the perceptible change in the whether. It wasn't as chilly as it had been when I first arrived here. The clouds seemed thinner, evaporating almost behind the clear blue sky, though not completely. There was just a faint mist of precipitation in the air, but it was nothing that would upset the beginning of a beautiful day.

He led the way into the vulgar planes of the forest and we ran agilely through the thick undergrowth. We didn't speak, but it didn't bother me too much even though my patience was wearing thin with this unknown destination. He picked an appropriate day to take me to this place, seeing as he liked to go there when the day was nice, and it was going to be a nice day. I could feel it. I stared at his profile, trying to decipher what his hopeful expression meant.

I wasn't going to lie. Edward was very beautiful.

Although, his beauty didn't distract me enough to feel one hundred percent sure of myself and where I was, however, I liked to gaze at him. Call it what you will, but I was impossible to divulge. My emotions were difficult for myself to even interpret, and that was something no one would enjoy. It was frustrating, of course, but how I felt for Edward was strictly amiable. He was like a friend that would hurt me to lose rather than the object of my life that would kill me to live without. Two completely different concepts that I was learning to discriminate.

I stared at him and liked what I was seeing. I saw the glint of prospect in his dark eyes and the desire in his tight smile. I could feel the intensity in the way he held my hand. I liked that. Wherever we were heading to made him hope and it made him smile. I liked it very much, more than I would've expected.

Before I knew it, we were following a dirt road, keeping hidden behind the ferns of the forest. The trail stopped, but we kept going, faster now. Edward must be eager to show me this place.

"It's definitely clearing up." Edward pointed out, staring up at the vegetation above our heads. Through the cracks and the breaks in the leaves, the sun filtered through, creating beams of light shining down everywhere.

I glanced back down and kept my eyes focused straight ahead. There was a mysterious warmth radiating heavier a few miles ahead of us.

"Are we there yet?" I asked eagerly. I saw him grin in my peripheral vision, and his eyes praised me like he was remembering some distant memory.

"Very soon." And about a second after he said that, a burst of light emerged from ahead and I suddenly realized where the heat was pulsing from. There was an opening through the bushes and shrubs and curving plants, and as we neared my curiosity got the better of me. I let go of his hand and he let me lead. I raced, faster than him and finally broke out into the blinding rays of the midday sun.

**This was a pretty short chapter, but the rest maybe be promising. Just wait and see (:**


	14. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

* * *

I was breathless. Speechless. Stunned.

This place wasn't real of course, because as soon as I entered it, it didn't grow gloomy and turn into dust in front of me, leaving nothing but pitiful darkness. It was astoundingly wonderful, and just the sight of it scattered my thoughts into a million pieces.

The sun chose to show itself at just the right time. The day couldn't have been more perfect. The small field was a flawless circle; the forest encroaching it. The grass flowed gently against the slight wind that was cool instead of icy against me. Blotches of yellow and purple daisies swelled evenly across the smooth surfaces, and nearby, I could hear bubbling music of a stream.

My impulse was merely childish, but I felt the need to skip into the middle and spin around freely. My arms spread out beside me, and my head tilted up towards the fearless sky. This was the place where you would go to forget about your worries. A place where you could sit and stare at the sky forever and think _life couldn't get any better than this_.

I did one last twirl and then fell lightly to the ground on top of my knee's. My dress splayed out around me, glowing vibrantly.

And then I abruptly remembered the boy that brought me here, to this lovely place, and my eyes darted around the clearing for him frantically. I wanted to thank him.

He wasn't that hard to spot. In fact he was the most luminous object in the whole entire universe....I think. He virtually _sparkled!_ He was standing just at the edge of the shadows, letting the sun shine on him like a spotlight was directed above his head. His pale skin glowed dazzlingly, like his body was literally made out of tiny pieces of diamond, fixed into his granite-hard skin.

It was next to impossible to rip my eyes away from him. And it seemed he couldn't take his eyes away from me either. They were wide and dazzled, just like mine.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I finally picked up the courage to speak.

"You....sparkle?"

It startled me when he barked out a long hard laugh, even though my question was incredibly serious.

"It appears to be so," He smirked.

"You look incredible." I gawked as he started towards me and sat gently on the grass in front of me. "Fascinating..."

He snorted as though my comment offended him. I looked at him questioningly.

"Really? With you in comparison? That's preposterous!" He feigned in horror, making me giggle.

I shook my head. "That can't be right," I murmured to myself. Obviously he had a lot more to learn about me. _A lot_ more.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it onto his lap. I wasn't watching what he was doing at first, I was too busy staring at his glittering face and marveling over the contrast. But then I peered down at my hand to see that he was lightly tracing my lucid veins that were hidden under my....shimmering skin?

I gaped at my wrist and brusquely snatched it away from his grasp. I held it up in front of my face, analyzing the texture and the glare. "How is this possible?"

He shrugged. "Just a little something we do when our bodies come into contact with the sun."

"Can we stop it?" I asked warily.

"I'm afraid not." He answered with a frown.

I thought about for a moment, picturing myself sparkling like this every time I was in the sun. Was this why they lived in a place so drizzly and gloomy? I was guessing they had to conceal themselves from that sort of publication. I understood now.

"I guess that's reasonable." I decided after a while. I looked up at his speculating eyes and smiled. In an instant I saw the brief flash of chagrin in his eyes and then he closed them, and sighed."Wait, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice rising with panic.

He shook his head. I waited for him to regain his calm posture and when he did, I asked him again what was wrong.

"It difficult," He sighed again. "Being here with you, brings back such a rush of memories that my head is having trouble trying to make that transaction." He laughed bitterly, letting his head fall into his hands. "This may sound distorted, but when you smile at me like that, I just want to....kiss you."

My eyes widened. "Oh." I mouthed, looking away quickly before he could see my discomfort.

He continued in a passive tone. "But that is the problem. I can't fulfill my desire if you feel awkward being with me."

I focused on the soft grass, trying not to look at him like I wanted to. It wasn't that I was awkward or unpleasant around him, it was just I couldn't get used to the intimacy. I could bear it if he held my hand now, or hugged me. But I wasn't used to the kisses, but I knew they could be tolerated if I really tried.

"Bella," He whispered my name kindly. I looked up at him cautiously. "I brought you here today because I was hoping that somehow, you would remember the happy times we spent here in this meadow. I thought this place would remind you...." He trailed off.

Now that I was aware of his intentions, I let my eyes wonder around his meadow searching for any signs that may help me remember, for him. I stared at one thing intently for a long time; the tree's. The different shades of green. The tender flow of the swaying grass and leaves. The sun beating down on us.

Nothing. The vivid life here couldn't eliminate the blankness from my mind.

My lips were suddenly occupied when I was about to tell him that it was useless. Maybe his desire got uncontrollable, I don't know. I let him kiss me though, it was the least I could do. He was trying his very best to recover the Bella he knew, so I could only give him this sanctification.

He lay me gently on my back without our lips breaking apart, and pressed his body very gently but so I could still feel his faint muscles and chest through his shirt. He continued down to my neck, letting me breathe even though I didn't need to, but my air was ragged anyway. His hands fell down my sides, traced the curve of my hips and waist, and then lined my upper thigh. My breathing hitched.

"Bella." He purred.

I didn't know what bought on this sense of security and recognition, but I could suddenly recall this somewhere, in an indistinct part of my brain. I wasn't remembering Edward or Alice or Esme, Carlisle or Jasper. No far from that, but something was gradually seeping into my mind and sinking deeper into realization.

My fingers, rather roughly, locked into the silky strands of his bronze hair and pulled his face more forcefully to mine. Yes, it was becoming clearer now with his lips moving in rhythm with mine. He was shocked at my sudden enthusiasm, but he didn't interrupt. His mouth was just as urgent as mine, and he was getting what he wanted. A reaction towards his affection.

"Where did that come from?" He breathed against my cheek heavily, after _he_ broke away to catch _his_ breath.

My chest rose and fell quickly as I struggled to circulate my lungs correctly. "I-I think I might have remembered something."

The spark in his eye was definitely excitement. He jumped off me, apparently thrilled and ecstatic. He pulled me up with him and held my face firmly in his hands, staring in my eyes intently. "Really?"

I nodded, a little startled by his effect. He hugged me for a second and pulled back, seeming to take a deep breath.

"What do you remember Bella? Everything! Do not relegate any information, please." He asked pleadingly.

I took his hands form my face and placed them over my heart.

"Well," I didn't know how to explain it to him exactly. If this wasn't what he wanted from me, he may fall back to his disheartened, glumly mood. Maybe if I showed him a little demonstration. I leaned up on my tip-toes until I was so close to his face that I could feel the air coming out of his nose. "I remember this..." I whispered, before pressing my lips to his softly. He reached up and knotted his fingers in my hair. I pulled back slightly after a minute to rest my forehead against his.

"Hmm." He murmured.

"I can remember this sort of contact, Edward." I told him eagerly. "I remember this now."-I placed my hand on his cheek-"I may not know what I'm doing or who you are, but I remember the love now. I remember how to love you, Edward."

He smiled under my willing lips. I was surprised at how impatient I was becoming.

"That's all I can ask for." He murmured.

**Chapters maybe a little slow. Its very rare to get chances on the computer, but I will update as quick as I can. Hope you like(:**


	15. Fury

**Bella regaining a part of her memory was like, sort of a last minute thing. I want the story to move along fast, but I don't want it to seem too unusual. I was going to wait out this chapter and post up later on, but I put it up anyway :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fury**

* * *

Presuming that Edward was euphoric about my new progress, we raced back home through the winding forest.

When he told Carlisle about it, he launched into a frenzy of questions, even though I thought my little advancement seemed so small, Carlisle insisted on making it much bigger than it already was. There wasn't much feedback I could give him, and I felt really embarrassed at the technique it took to trigger my memory. Edward grinned from ear to ear the whole session while I was sitting on his lap giving Carlisle as much information as I could.

I missed that beautiful meadow. Everything seemed so shady without it.

Edward assured me that we would return soon enough, and mentioned that it also belonged to me. That was very generous, and I was glad that I could go back whenever I wanted.

By the time we finished, it was already nightfall. It rained heavily outside, making it impractical to see anything clearly. How Depressing.

Edward and I sat in the living room talking quietly while Esme was in the kitchen renovating, and Jasper was in his room. Carlisle had to duck out because he had been called to attend at the local hospital.

I wonder where Alice was? I hadn't seen her since she left me in Edward's room to dress.

The door swung open swiftly, just as I finished contemplating this, and in skipped Alice with a ton of bags hanging from her arms. She was glistening with tears of rain, dripping off her perfect skin and hair that still managed to keep pointing. Just the way the light illuminated off her made her appear glorious.

"Alice," Edward groaned beside me.

I stared closely at one of the bags she was carrying, narrowing my eyes. "_Amoroso Bellezza?_"

"You know the store?" She asked, incredulously.

I shook my head. "I know no such thing. I do however, understand Italian. _Amorous Beauty._ That's a very temperate name for a....store."

"You recognize the Italian language, Bella?" Edward asked, pulling my face towards his. I pushed away gently and lay my head against his chest.

"I'm not very fluent, but I used to hear Aro speak it all the time. The Volturi was full of Italian words that I couldn't comprehend, but when they used it in rigorous ways, I knew they were talking about me." I heard a soft snarl rumble deep within Edwards chest. I smiled at his reaction, but ignored it otherwise. "Aro came in and taught me what their words meant. I think their flowing conversations were lovely, even though I was oblivious as to what they were saying."

"That's wonderful, Bella." Alice exclaimed, nodding in appreciation. She gracefully walked over and sat on the sofa opposite us. She began pulling out varying shades of materials that seemed to small for my structure to fit.

I could only watch in horror as she started to ramble on about the number of clothing districts she had to go to and loot the place. She said she had a bit of trouble finding the precise colors and sizes that would match me, and every time I tried to protest she would simply go on with her rant in a much louder tone. I sat back stubbornly, closing my eyes the whole time.

I had to learn to tune out voices I didn't want to hear. Alice was a perfect example. I focused on everything around me, and the things outside. I made a soft melody out of the noises surrounding me; the brutal wind rustling the leaves. Every step of the little creatures scurrying around outside. My breathing, Edwards and Alice's breathing spiraling altogether in a beautiful song. It calmed me a lot, until I heard unfamiliar footsteps walking fluidly towards the house. There was two of them, and they were moving in sync with each other. They were getting dangerously closer...

My eyes snapped open, just as two unspecified figures ambled through the open door.

"Ah, Rosalie and Emmett. It's nice to see you both again." Edward greeted the two strangers warmly.

I tried not to stare, but it was difficult when a person so exquisitely delightful, and another so big and brawny were staring at me with great bewildered eyes. One was a woman with golden hair that cascaded down to her hips, and spilled past her shoulders. She stood confident, strong, making me fear her in an odd way. Her full scarlet lips were pressed into a hard tense line, and her dark amber eyes turned into resentment. I was glad that I could look away from her stone-like glare, because the man standing next to her was much more exuberant. He towered over us all it seemed like. Considering Alice who was hugging his waist, whom I felt ridiculously compelled to protect from his massive size. His tight shirt looked as though it would tear from his muscles being to large. His short curly brown hair was wet and dripping.

They were both totally opposite, but they still seemed utterly perfect for each other. They were beautiful, very, especially the blond haired angel who seemed to be restraining from something.

My eyes glanced between everyone in the room. I didn't know who to rest my anxious gaze on.

"What _is_ she?" The angel spat out, instantly turning into a devil. I didn't like the way she spoke, as if I wasn't even here and had left the room.

I had no choice but to speak up. "I hope you are not referring to _me_?" I asked, my face feigning terror.

She fumed at my childlike behavior.

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, and it wasn't until he drew me back to his chest, did I realize I had absentmindedly leaned forward in anticipation."Rose, it's Bella." He told her, and I couldn't help but notice the tenderness that came with him saying my name.

"Really? It doesn't look like her. I see a obvious change in her...unsightly appearance." She smirked.

"What?" I screeched, going to stand but I was being held back by someone.

"Bella," Edward hissed, tugging on my hand. I glowered at him for a moment. My anger seized, and I realized how immature I was being.

I sighed, plopping back down. I looked back at Blondie and forced a genuine smile. "I'm sorry. I don't even know you, and I let my behavior become inexcusable. I'm Bella." I introduced myself kindly.

She scoffed. "I know who you are."

"Oh." I turned to the man standing next to her. "And may I ask for your name?"

"It's Emmett, Bella?" He said, surprised as if that was something I should have known already.

The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What's wrong with her?"

Edward wrapped his arm around me, but I was not sure if it was an affectionate gesture or to hold me back. He was the miserable man again, staring at me with those tortured eyes while he spoke. "We found Bella in the forest earlier on. It turns out that Aro had changed her, and with it she forgot about us. About her human life."

The one named Rose didn't look effected, however the big buy was morbidly appalled. "What?!" He roared, frightening me with his outrage. "Bella. Can't. Remember."

"I know Emmett. But I think we may have a chance of resurrecting her memories. We've already made a little progress." Edward spoke. I took a great deal of comparing Edward's and Emmett's tone, and Edward was by far the most calm.

"That's unfortunate." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "You spend all your time worrying about her, Edward, and how does she repay you? By losing her memories!"

"This was never my fault!" I whispered, dropping my eyes to the floor.

"Of course it was!" She spat.

Edward stood up abruptly, almost knocking me to the floor, but he caught me before I could. "You have no right to blame Bella for this! If you must point fingers, point it at her!" He jabbed a sharp finger at Alice, who had frozen in shock.

"Me!" She gasped, standing also.

"Please don't fight..." I murmured, but nobody acknowledged me. I clung to Edward as he advanced on Alice.

"Yes you, Alice! I left her in your care for a mere two days, and you let her out of your guard."

I didn't see Jasper come into the scene, but he was abruptly in front of Alice, blocking her from Edwards icy glare. Edward pulled me behind him, like Jasper was doing with his companion. I peeked around his arm and gave a frightened look at Alice who was shaking her head apologetically.

"We've had enough of this, Edward!" Jasper said in a quiet but fearsome tone. "I've tolerated your harassment towards Alice, because I thought you would eventually get over this resentment. But you haven't, and I'm not going to stand aside and watch you hurt her anymore! Alice has gone through as much you have."

I blinked, confused but mostly terrified. Jasper's eyes were cold and his stance was inching towards a crouch, and I became more worried by the second. Edward snarled under his breath, his hands clenched.

"What is going on here?" Esme walked in lithely, and stood beside Rosalie. "Rose and Emmett, I've missed you so much. Welcome home." She patted Rosalie's hair, then she turned to the horrible situation happening here.

"No more Edward." Jasper whispered.

"I will not forgive her for anything." Edward replied icily.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Rosalie snapped, walking gracefully between them. "Just cut it you two, we've all had enough of this chaos." She turned to Alice. "You called us back from our honeymoon early, for this!"

"It was important." Alice shrugged.

"Of course it was," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I had ended our wonderful trip to come home to someone mentally disabled..."

I didn't hear the rest of her bantering and insults. All I could feel was the fury rising up within me, my mind clouding with blackness. I closed my eyes, resisting the tenacious urge to lung at her, and tear her pale skin right off the back of her precious, egoistic head.

_You don't want to do this,_ my rational side tried to reason. I struggled to listen to that sensible side of me, but when I did I heard her voice and it threw me off balance. The heat was fully intact, but it was that prudent part that was keeping it down. It wasn't winning, that's for sure. I was losing myself in my own anger, and it was degrading me further than I was already.

I heard Edward's voice, and I thought it might calm me to hear it. But instead it reminded me that he was in grave danger, and he need to get away from me. Run, as fast as he could and never return to find what was left of me. Alice and Esme also. I didn't want to hurt any of them.

"What's happening?" Emmett roared. His voice was painfully loud, like he was screaming in my ears.

"Bella! Bella, whats wrong? What's wrong?" He demanded in a petrified tone. I felt his hands on my shoulders, shaking me viciously.

I slapped his hands away. "Leave me alone!"

"Bella, it's Edward! Tell me what's happening, please." He pleaded, touching my face. I felt his lips on my hair but I pushed him away.

"She's a monster!" Rosalie laughed, her shrilling voice dripped like acid into my mind and my eyes snapped open.

They all gasped, seeing the true beast inside me.

**I didn't expect Bella to lose her mind now, but she did lol. Rosalie is so asking for it. I know through Eclipse they talk about why Rosalie doesn't like Bella because she was human and Rose was vampire, and they sort of patch things up...a little. But here, Rosalie doesn't like Bella one bit and hates her for causing her family grief. Especially Edward. She doesn't treat the situation seriously, which causes Bella to get angry. Real angry.  
**


	16. Enigma

**Enigma**

* * *

"Bella..." Edward gasped. I saw the shock on his beautiful face, and it hurt me so much. I had finally felt this irrevocable love for him, but to see the horror dominant on his flawless features because of the sight of me, was truly torturing. I couldn't do anything about it. This wasn't me that was snarling at everyone.

I clenched the sides of my head and bent over. I screamed at the top of my lungs, crying for the fire to go away but it wasn't helping.

"Repulsive," Rosalie muttered. "What should we do with-" She didn't finish her sentence. I glowered at her, burning my deathly gaze into her face and she dropped to the ground, scratching at her neck. I could almost see the furious flames licking the insides of her throat. I liked seeing her in pain. No, I enjoyed it. She couldn't scream because the agony happening in her body wouldn't allow it. I snarled in anticipation.

"Bella." Edward grabbed my face violently, jerking my head to look at him. "Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop!"

_But I don't want to_. She needs to know that life isn't as perfect as she thinks it is. Evil things, besides vampires, existed.

"BELLA!" He cried, looking into my eyes furiously. "Stop this now, please!"

I gritted my teeth, hate and frustration and rage darkening the beauty. Edward growled at me, but his tight hands on my face were loosening, getting weaker, and so was the intensity in his eyes. His breathing became deep and his hands fell from my cheeks and began clawing at his chest, ripping the fabric beneath his nails.

It vanished. I could see everything clearly now. There was no more dark haze clouding my eyes, but the fire burned like acid through my veins, the monster inside me still raging. I could think individual thoughts without hate as my only objective. I could see everything around me properly; Alice clinging onto Jasper with dear life. Emmett holding Rosalie in his big arms protectively, yelling profanities at me. Esme shaking with terror, not knowing what to do. And Edward, slowly falling to the floor. His dark eyes wide and weary.

I gripped his arm and pulled him to me. I fell to my knees and held him closely. "Help me," I whispered into his ear.

I held him with so much strength I could've broken his bones. I wished while I embraced him, knowing it would never come true anyway. I wished for Aro to magically appear and make this madness stop. I wished he would wrap his arms around my shoulders and tell me how much I meant to him. I closed my eyes tightly, and just wished.

A long moment of torture passed, but I didn't stop hoping. This couldn't be the end, not for Edward or Alice or Esme, or any of the Cullen's. I had no idea of what was happening to the others, because I was too focused on saving the life in my arms. I couldn't let anything happen to him, because I loved him, and I could admit that to anyone. I would scream it to the empty sky above us and sing it to the heavens. The precious person in my arms was _going_ to survive, and I would die a thousand lives before I hurt him again.

Something touched my face and my eyes opened in surprise. Edward stared up at me.

"Oh Edward." I hugged him fiercely, relief flooding my system.

_It's over now. _I gasped inside my head. _At least he is okay._

I could feel the heat draining downwards from my body. Like a thermometer being placed in a cooler rest right before it reaches it's peek. Could it be that my passion for Edward was another remedy for my powers? Was I trusting him like I did Aro? Edward mattered more than Aro now. If I could resist the darkness without him, then perhaps my life could be a much better place if I removed Aro from my memories and replaced him with Edward. Yet, I wasn't sure if I wanted to forget Aro. I was avoiding him but I knew he would always exist in the same world as me, and that's something I couldn't erase. And so the darkness remains forever.

I pulled back slightly to rest my forehead to his.

"What was _that_!" Rosalie screeched. She was standing up, in absolute perfect condition, pointing a finger at me. She didn't seem harmed, except for the anger scrunching her face. "You almost killed me! You....you, hideous beast!"

I didn't speak. She deserved to call me whatever she liked. I welcomed the aggravation. "I'm sorry," I whispered in a feeble attempt to make her feel better.

"You're sorry!" She exploded marching up to me. "You. Nearly. Destroyed. Us." She emphasized each word like she was practically spitting them at me.

I just nodded, staring down at Edward's now confused face. I ran my fingers across his cheek bone, and closed my eyes sadly. "I'm really sorry."

My body was numb which was something I hadn't felt in a long time, though physically I couldn't feel anything, mentally I was experiencing the most painful emotions. It was always inevitable that when I was witnessing pain, it would be a million times agonizing than any other pain in the world. For me, it was unavoidable. I knew pain like it was my best friend. But somehow, I wasn't giving up. Naturally, my only alternative would be giving up but not this time. Even though Rosalie's screaming was right at my ear now, it was only a murmur in the background.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's soft whisper over Rosalie's deafening shrieks. It amazed me that I was so used to his velvet voice and articulate cadence now.

I opened my eyes and saw the bewilderment behind his dark irises. His pale lips were slightly parted, so I bent down and pressed my lips to them.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling a little speechless. Many questions swirled around in my mind; What does he think of me now that he knew what I was really capable of? Would he still love me? Was Alice and Esme okay? What did they think of me? I tried not to reveal my panic, but it was bubbling over the surface already.

He sat up and looked around, dazed, and then he turned back to me. He took my hands and kissed my palms softly. "Bella, you need to explain to us what we just witnessed? This is very serious now, we can't afford another repeat. Just tell us the entire truth."

Rosalie hissed. "No, there is no explanation for what Aro has created, Edward! She's a part that vile Volturi, we must get rid of her."

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Edward snapped. "Maybe if you hadn't been so harsh, none of this would've happened."

"You are blaming me for this?"

He ignored her and lifted up my chin with his finger so he could look into my eyes. "Please now Bella. Tell us what we don't know about you."

I shook my head roughly, looking down again. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You won't like me anymore."

He chuckled lightly. "I doubt that very much."

"Okay," I sighed, glancing up at him hesitantly. "But when I tell you, I won't be surprised if you told me to get out of your house." I looked over at Esme, whose maternal face was cheerless and anxious. "Please, I'll completely understand."

"We are getting away from the point, Bella." Edward sighed, irritated.

"Fine," I pouted. He held my face in his hands again, but I pushed them away and stared out the window to avoid his gaze. My eyes narrowed, but the rain was just too overpowering and it just added to the frustration towards my not knowing how to comprehend an appropriate answer for him.

Finally after a few minutes, I gave in and told him the truth. "I don't know where it all began, but I know it has something to do with my insecurities and that I've been engulfed in darkness for most of my life. That darkness was meaningless until I saw the light, and now I truly understand that they are just two halves of me. The darker part of me, the evil part is the component that carries most of my raw energy and potential. My rage and the reason I have gotten so far in life. However this light, it's completely new to me but I've already regulated just as well as my gloomy confinement in Volterra. Now that I've made sense of this light, it's bringing out different emotion's in me. My love for you, Edward, and your family was something I would never have expected, and it seems like it was yesterday that I was pleading to know you all. Conversely, this new radiance of hope cannot channel what I've been hiding away from you. It's something I can't control, and I'm sorry that I've let it out in such a horrible manner. I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter now Bella." Alice rolled her eyes, interrupting my apology. "You haven't hurt us severely."

Rosalie snorted.

I tried to smile, but I didn't know how it turned out on the outside. "Whether I hurt you or not, you still felt pain. I should've told you about this side of me earlier but I was too much of a coward. I didn't want you all thinking that I was some sort of monster, and that I could quite literally kill you in an instant. I didn't want you to find out this way, but you did and I'm sorry. I will not ask for forgiveness."

"No one is forgiving you anyway!"

I ignored Rosalie's remark as best as I could. I stared down at my hands before starting again. "My theory: my power was inherited by the darkness that was always around me, so it just became a permanent part of me. Because I was so accustomed to the abience, my eye color suddenly reduced into this pale gray. I don't know what it means, but when I get too angry or upset or stressed or panicked or frightened, I have no control over myself and I could end up obliterating everyone here, and I do not wish for that to happen."

It was silent as everyone took time to absorb my words. Edward seemed to be pondering attentively, and I knew he would be searching for answers. Analyzing every angle of the situation, and seeking out possibilities. All the while, he stared at me impassively and at that moment I would've given anything to read his mind.

"We get it, Bella. It's something you can't manage by yourself. You don't need to feel denial." Jasper suddenly spoke up, breaking the quiet.

"Excuse me?" My voice and face were obviously shocked.

"Don't worry about it now, Bella." Edward sighed. "I should take you upstairs to rest."

"Rest?" I repeated mordantly.

He stood up and held out his hand and I took it. "Just to settle down for a little while."

I followed unwillingly. I wanted to continue apologizing to his family, especially to Esme. Rosalie didn't need any more sympathy from me; Emmett seemed to be taking care of that.

"Wait a second!" Alice called and then disappeared from our sights, only to return just as quickly, with all her expensive shopping. She shoved them into my arms and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't forget your clothes."

I grinned. "I appreciate your hospitality."

I heard Rosalie gasp and everyone turned to look at her curiously. Her eyes were wide and staring at me. My body. Her dress. Her face flashed with anger, and I could tell she was about to explode. After all this time, she only just noticed that I was wearing her dress? Maybe she was too distracted. Who knew what went on in her insufficient mind.

"What in the world-"

"She needed clean clothing, Rose. Don't be upset." Edward tried to reason with her, but I could see the disgust coloring her perfect features.

After a while of her abhorrent glare she finally turned away. "It doesn't matter, I'll just have to burn it when she's done with it."

Edward pulled me up the stairs quietly, but at that moment all I could think about was one thing: Rosalie was very bad news.

**Okay, I think this Chapter sucked and I could've done better, but I have a time limit (: so I have to quickly type down whats in my head in that moment. I wish I could get on the computer more frequently. **


	17. Crossroads

**YAY I finally finished a chapter after all these months (: Unfortunately I was at a writters block, and at one point I was about to scrap the whole story altogether because I didn't know how to continue it. But thankfully I did, and I hope you all enjoy it. I will try to post more chapters quicker, but it will be a great if I got some new ideas from the readers hehehe.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; they are much appreciated.**

**Crossroads.**

* * *

Time went on profoundly, and each day bought with it a surprising episode of unanticipated events.

Rosalie and I were official enemies. We never talked or even acknowledged each others existence, but the attention was always on me, and both of us didn't like that. Emmett, who was unexpectedly the most blase person I had ever met, always spoke to me whenever his godforsaken wife wasn't around, but that was usually sporadic. He made unusual jokes that were shockingly humorous, and most of his witty remarks were aimed at Edward, and it always infuriated him which made it more amusing.

There wasn't a day that passed which didn't consist of myself being experimented on, but I didn't think anything of it. It was just a normal procedure that Carlisle and Edward thought should be a prerequisite in my recovery, and that it was important not to take anything for granted. Carlisle would ask me questions about anything in general, which would hopefully encourage my subconscious mind to seek deeper into my past, my _human_ past, and somehow awaken my human traits. Sometimes Edward and I would take drives to places I'd been to previously. Apparently I attended Forks High School, but the dreary buildings did nothing to satiate my memory. The venue I used to work at didn't help either.

"What about my home?" I asked him one day, when we were virtually driving around in circles. "I must have belonged somewhere, correct? I must have a home, with parents. A mother and a....father."

"Its much more abstruse than you can understand Bella." He answered halfheartedly.

"Did they die?" I assumed, my voice shaking a little.

He shook his head. "No of course not. We've been keeping a close eye on Charlie," He glanced at me and then corrected himself. "Your father. He has been handling your situation his own way, which quite frankly has to do with, almost charging my family for alleged kidnap and well....murder, without fair trial."

"My father would do that?" I whispered quietly, feeling sadness for the pain I must be causing him.

"Unfortunately yes, but that's just his way of dealing with grief. He is a very discerning man, resilient ever since the news about your mysterious disappearance. I wouldn't imagine him giving up on his only daughter, not when he is the chief of police in this lifeless town."

Charlie, my human dad. I really wanted to meet him, but the look in Edwards eyes made me think now was not the best time for that. He was human after all, throbbing with delicious salty blood. I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from that train of thought. It was only yesterday that Edward showed me the true meaning of the word hunting. Pursuing animals was plenty more entertaining then chasing humans that were confined in a small room. I had a whole forest to satisfy my playful side.

"Bella? Are you anxious?" Edwards voice snapped me back to reality.

"Not quite..." I took a moment to adjust myself, pushing aside the burn in my throat. "Um, what about my mother?"

He smiled slightly. "Renee is much like you in appearance, but emotionally, you both share completely different views on life."

"How so?"

"Well, she is more engrossed and inattentive, and your guarded and mindful towards your own prospect of the way you see things. In a way, you helped shape your mother by taking care of her; always guiding her away from the arbitrary ideas she used to get stuck on, and even just by being a young responsible teenager. She didn't have to worry about you too much, Bella, because you were always doing the right thing." He paused, and I noticed his hands clench the steering wheel firmly. "That is until you and I met."

I stared at him curiously, noting that he had become very angry with himself almost instantaneously. His last statement worried me a little. It made me wonder what kind of moronic situations I had gotten myself into, that made Edward react like this. Was I so bothersome?

"Maybe you're right," I began in a hopeless tone. "Maybe my life would've turned out to be a whole lot better if I didn't meet you. I mean, I could be with this Charlie character, and like my mother, I would be able to take care of him. I could remember school and work and my human friends, if I had any. I would just be one normal, human girl." I sighed, staring at my hands. I could see that he wasn't expecting my little banter by the way his lips were parted in horror and sadness. I glanced up at him, the faith beginning to resurface upon my immoral irises. "But sadly, for you, I did meet you. As a human I would've made decisions that were compulsory if I hadn't made them. Yes Edward, because of you I have been bound in this horrible predicament but I know, deep down in the bottomless pit of my soul, that this was meant to be. I am destined to be here, with you, with all of you." He looked away forcefully, his jaw taut. Unthinkingly I pulled his face to look at me again, my eyes burning with longing, hoping he would just understand me. "Listen to me. I know my memory has desisted for the meantime, but I believe that you and I were not a mistake. We have been reunited again, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He sighed, and turned his head back toward the road. "It means the world to me."

"Then why are you acting like some bitter harpy?" I persisted, folding my arms across my chest.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It seems like I must continue to remind you through this life. As a human, you still wouldn't grasp on to the facts."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, that's what I'm talking about." He laughed softly, bringing his hand up to brush along my cheek. "I've always known that you were going to be the epitome of life for me, but from the beginning, it was impossible to just take you as mine. It was wrong and cruel. To expose you in a world that was filled with such transgression was out of the question, but I did it anyway. I was a monster, taking you away from normality, changing life's course and moulding it into my own form of self-indulgence."

"Edward-" He cut me off brusquely. I sat back in my seat roughly.

"Bella, you don't understand. I blame Alice for my own delinquency, but who am I to judge so harshly for something I made possible. I was meant to forget about you, but I was too weak and I had to have you. Because of that I face the consequences happily." His fist smashed against the headboard, creating a loud sound of frustration and hurt. I was quiet, letting the storm eventually die out. It was fairly amusing, watching him get mad over something completely illogical, yet at the same time I felt absolutely horrid for making him feel this way and I could empathize with him to some level.

After a moment, when I presumed he was calm enough to hear me, I spoke gently. "Well your right about one thing; Alice shouldn't be in debt for what happened. None of you should. This whole thing was inevitable."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been so hard on her." He admitted reluctantly. "Forgive me, my temper still needs a little adjusting."

"Agreed." I chuckled lightly. "Now, there must be some other possibility. Surely driving around aimlessly isn't helping at all."

The small amount of progress I was making seemed so subtle against the consequential advances I was still yet to make. Even though there was no reason to blitz, I felt pressured under time that didn't really exist. I was becoming greedy, which made me think of the past when I was searching for answers that couldn't be found unless I discovered the actual heart of the problem, the reason my humanity came to an end in the first place. And now that I'm finally here and got my answers and explanations, I still wanted a lot more in a short period of time. I needed things to move along faster, because with each day that passed I felt I was losing myself, my_ sanity. _I knew there was a lot of time for me, but issues I was willing to forget about kept trying to steal the spotlight inside my head.

For instance, what if Aro decides to come after me? Or even worse, send Jane or Demitri to do the job? Honestly, we were all weak under the power of the Volturi. We couldn't just ignore direct orders, no matter how biased they are. Unless I wanted to see the Cullen's safe and away from harm, I would take the plunge any day. Aro could have me for the rest of eternity if he wanted, but my efforts here would be something I will remember forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked softly. His velvet voice managed to chase away the ugly thoughts, but I was left to admit them to him now.

"I'm a little concerned," I admitted shamefully. "If I do succeed and my memory does come back, its only a matter of time before they come looking for me."

His face went cold instantly. "They will never _ever_ touch you again."

I sighed, turning my gaze to the window beside me. "What's there to do Edward? Its not like I can runaway now, can I?"

"Yes actually, that's exactly what we will do if it comes down to that, Bella. I'm not losing you again." He said harshly, rage burning behind his words.

"Edward." I snapped, turning on him. "In case you haven't noticed, the Volturi isn't precisely a monarchy of fair judgement. If you've crossed the line, you don't get a second chance. That's all there is to it. To avoid any conflict if they anticipate one, I will go with the mercy of sparing your lives."

It was silent for a long moment, and all I could do was glare at him. He clearly didn't understand that there was no reasoning with them, that I had no other option but to surrender in silence. Without warning he pulled the car over sharply, making me slam against the door. The car swerved a little but he managed to park beside the road on a bunker of dirt, and aggressively twisted the key making the car engine die out abruptly.

I was stunned to say the least. I watched him with bewildered eyes, wondering what could possibly be going on in his mind at the moment. He stared straight ahead, his hands still gripping the steering wheel.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned against his chest. His taut fingers stroking my face and arms, as his lips gently kissed my hair. What was he doing? I pondered, but didn't object. I guess this was his way of comforting me, but couldn't this have waited until we were back? I listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing, and the gentle noises of his lips against my hair. I took in his scent, and allowed myself to somewhat relax.

He just held me for what seemed like hours, and by this rate my eyes were closed and I wished I would fall into a deep meaningful slumber. Edward shifted beneath me, and I sat up swiftly. The sense of security washed away from me as soon I withdrew myself from the contact of his skin and suddenly I realised that maybe I should rely on Edward to keep me safe. Maybe there was a way we could fight through this together, if I could trust his words to protect me.

"Love," He whispered, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I need you to believe me when I say I will protect you, with everything in my power. And when you say things so disastrous, when you talk about sacrificing your life to amend ours...." He sighed, dropping his head. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Bella."

I was hurting him again. I took his hand from my face and kissed his palm sweetly. "I believe you." Was all I said.

He smiled adoringly, and then kissed me too passionately for bystanders to see. I laughed under his lips, and he broke away before kissing my forehead. "Lets go, we're losing daylight." I teased lightly, sitting up and fastening my seat belt. He nodded in agreement, and then we were back on the road, speeding toward the highway.

He was right, of course. All I needed was a fresh new dose of enthusiasm to get me by. I know if Alice was here, she would be able to cheer me up right away. She was easy to talk to, and I felt that I could share anything with her. Whenever she had the chance, she would tell me things about her family and the past. Part of this was so that she could have some input toward the whole memory gaining thing, and sometimes it would spark something in me. However I wasn't able to remember enough with the information she gave me, but it was enough for me to acquire a whole new prospect and a higher level of respect for them.

And then she would tell about the heartache her family had to go through because of what happened to me. She never did go into much detail, but I knew that she suffered more than she bargained for.

"You know," I began, fiddling with a lock of my hair. "I've been talking with Alice lately, and well, she's told me a lot of what's been going on while I've been gone."

"Has she now?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah. She said she misses you, and the way you two used to be. She says its been hard dealing with this situation because she feels torn apart."

"Bella, did she put you up to this?"

"Of course not!" I gasped, surprise clearly evident on my face.

"Oh, well I guess she does deserve a little sympathy. After you were gone, my only objective was to get you back alive and while I was focused on that one purpose, I had to....relieve my anger someway." He shook his head shamefully. "Alice was the only person I could have found reason for hating, the only one who was present on the night of your disappearance."

"You thought she could have prevented it somehow." I stated sadly.

"Yes." I could see the guilt forming in his eyes. "All I could think of was her failing to transpire. Why couldn't she have just foreseen what was going to happen? Could she not have gotten there quick enough to at least take you to safety?"

"Edward, you must know that Alice was no match for them. She could've taken me away, but Demetri-"

"Would have found you regardless. I know that now." He sighed, his eyes growing wary all of a sudden. "It was the only way I could keep myself sane without losing hope. I felt that, if I had someone to blame then I wouldn't feel so wretched about myself. I was lost, and because of that Alice was the one to suffer."

The wave of despair washed over me harder now, more than ever. I took his hand and held it in mine, feeling anguish a million times over. I hoped he didn't feel lost anymore, so that we can all move on from this. I wanted him to trust Alice again, and I wanted Alice to forget about Edwards past behaviour. Ironic isn't it? After arguing with myself over being greedy, I still crave for more.

A buzzing sound interrupted the silence, and Edward pulled his hand away to retrieve his cellphone. He glanced at the caller ID and smirked. "Speaking of the devil."

I raised an eyebrow, and he just smiled.

"Hello Alice?" I noticed in those two words how his tone had changed. He was more temperate with her now, and he also managed to keep a scowl off his face. I grinned, and turned to gaze into the nature outside.

"Wait a second. Tell me what's wrong?" He hissed menacingly. I looked at him worriedly, seeing the concern in his eyes.

His face turned from hostile to complete shock, and then he spun us around. A loud squealing noise pierced my ears and skin, and I cowered into him. "Where are we going?"

"We're heading back right now," He shouted into the phone. "Tell Carlisle to hold them off for a while, and Emmett not to advance."

He shut the phone and stomped onto the gas pedal, making us shoot forward, back the way we came from. He was fuming. I could practically feel his rage coming off of him.

"Edward, what is going? Is Alice okay?" I asked desperately, pulling on his coat. Fear coursed through me, making me forget about everything else. His body quivered like he was trying not to unleash his fury on.

"Alice is fine." He replied through clenched teeth, and I could tell that something very bad was going on. My head scrambled with different emotions that I was finding it hard just to settle on one. My breath came out in ragged shreds of air. "Bella, you need to calm down."

My nails dug themselves through the skin on my leg, and I yelped out in pain. I could feel it coming. My worst nightmare.

"Listen to me," Edward growled, snatching my fingers away so I wouldn't hurt myself anymore. "If you don't compose yourself, we'll never get back in time. I need you to relax Bella, everything will be okay, I promise you."

I used his words to sedate me, while I hysterically grasped onto his hand. The fire once again, tried to blaze inside of me but I wouldn't let it. I pushed it down before it could dominate me, and with Edward whispering sweet nothings into my ear, I finally beat it. I listened to the ghost of the monster gradually fade away.

"That's it," Edward breathed, stroking my cheek. "You did it."

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have worried you like that, my apologies."

"Is Alice really okay?" I urged.

"Shes fine for the moment, but if we don't get back quick enough, she could get hurt."

I resisted the temptation to scream, but I held it in. What could possibly want to hurt dear Alice or loving Esme? And what about Carlisle and Emmett? What did they have to hold off? Was Jasper okay? Rosalie wasn't any of business apparently, so I wasn't concerned about her, but she was Emmett's significant other, so I didn't want him to lose something he loved.

And then something struck me. "The Volturi..." I couldn't finish.

He shook his head roughly again. "No, it isn't the Volturi." He spoke, strained.

Relief flooded through me, but something else was troubling them. Something dangerous that I didn't know about.

"Who is it then?"

He took a while to reply, but his lips turned into a threatening yet disgusted sneer. "_Werewolves_."


End file.
